


I Put A Spell On You (And Now You're Mine)

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Magic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Yes, I borrowed that title from the song in Hocus Pocus. Don't sue me, I'm broke. Anyway, this is a collection of stories, some extremely alternate universe, some minutely alternate universe and some closer to canon. Part five of Adalind Makes a Different Choice is posted.





	1. Fertility Ritual

"The Harvest Ritual is very important." The Mother Supreme stated. "Everything must be precise, or it will all be ruined."

"I understand." Adalind nodded. "I will not fail to do my part."

The supreme smiled. "I have full faith in you. The goddess deemed you should bare the honor and she is never wrong."

The harvest ritual was performed during the time of the bright full moon is the days of autumn. A worthy maiden who was a part of The Order of the Goddess was chosen to be in the ritual, where she would be placed in a special room, a cottage in the middle of the forest and wait there until The Hunter arrived, the man the goddess chose to mate with woman and create a child whose birth would bless the land in the spring. The fluids springing from the mother during the birth of the baby soaking the land and making it ready for the planting.

"It is important that you lay beneath him for your first time." The supreme advised. "After he has spilled his seed in you once, then you may do whatever you like in any position you wish."

Adalind blushed. "Yes, Mother Supreme."

The supreme laughed. "Oh to be so young and innocent again! I remember how nervous I was when I was chosen. I knew very little of what went on between men and women, and I feared my mate would be rough with me in my first time. But the goddess always chooses wisely and has never chosen a brute for any of her maidens. And in the twenty years since my husband first took me in the ceremonial cottage, I have learned a wealth of the pleasurable things two bodies can give to one another."

It was known that the maiden and the hunter in the ritual would have a spiritual connection and that the two would spend the rest of their days together as husband and wife, creating several more children during their lifetime, with their first child, born in the spring after their first union, being a symbol of their strengthening bond. The child growing big and strong as the couple grow ever closer.

"Make yourself ready. Bathe and then perform the spell that would create a connection between yourself and your destined mate. The sooner he finds you, the sooner you can begin the time of passion and the sooner the spring child can be born."

Adalind bathed in rose oil and lit candles. She focused on connecting to the man who was destined to be her mate. Beckoning for him to come to her and promising to love him forever.

"For three days and nights, the hunter joins with the vessel of the goddess. It is a great honor to be the father of the spring child. And only the man the goddess chooses is worthy of joining with her vessel. The goddess found me worthy twenty years ago, and I have been blessed. Not just with a beautiful and healthy daughter of whom no father could be prouder, but also with a wife of whom I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with every day and have the sacred honor of protecting."

The guardian protector and husband of the supreme gave the speech to the eligible men of the village.

While only one of the young men would be overtaken with the spirit of the hunter, it was customary for every eligible man to drink the sacred wine and run into the forest in search of the ceremonial cottage and it's hidden doorway.

Most of the men there had sweetheart and knew they were unlikely to be possessed by the hunter.

Most of them would have a little run in the forest, get tired and then walk back to the village and join into the celebratory feast, toasting the fruitful encounter between the hunter and the vessel of the goddess and their child that would be created during the next three nights.

Nick hoped that he would be chosen. He had no sweetheart of his own, but there had been a maiden he had seen that he knew served the Order of the goddess. He had felt drawn to her the moment he laid eyes on her and believed with all of his being that she was chosen to be the vessel.

For seven nights he had dreamed of her. In those dreams they had embraced as lovers. She had always called to him. Beckoned him to come to her. And when he awoke every morning, he always felt as if the most important part of him was missing.

Nick knew that those dreams had to be a sign from the goddess. That the woman he was meant to be with was waiting for him and it was his duty to pursue her and prove himself a worthy hunter for her.

He could overhear a man bragging how he was going to find the maiden and have all of his fun with her.

Considering the guy had gotten lost on his way to the mill last week, Nick wasn't worried about him being the father of the spring child.

Besides, all of the eligible men were supposed to drink the special spiced wine, putting them in a trance like state for the hunt.

However, Nick realized the young man was planning to cheat the ritual when he only pretended to drink the wine.

But the foolish man had made a terrible mistake, one that was going to cost him his life. For in the ritual, if any man tried to take what belonged to the hunter, the hunter had every right to take that man's life.

The young man had decided to follow the person who seemed to be focused on a specific destination.

But when the hunter saw a rival encroaching on his territory, he reacted on instinct and attacked the man.

The foolish youth was taken by surprise, not expecting the speed and strength the hunter possessed.

The sound of bones breaking and pitiful screams echoed through the forest.

There would be no punishment, only reward for the hunter. For all knew that if the laws of the ritual were not heeded, there would be severe consequences for the whole village.

The hunter made his way to his waiting prey. some unseen force guided him to the hidden entryway of the cottage. He stepped through and found the most beautiful woman he had ever seen nestled on the bed and covered only in flowers.

He stalked toward her, his eyes filled with blatant hunger as he gazed at her lovely form.

She smiled at him invitingly as he advanced closer.

When he reached the bed, he bent over her and inhaled her scent. Bracing himself with his hands on the bed, he brushed his nose and lips over her exposed skin.

She gasped when she heard and felt the rush of air as he inhaled deeply at the area where he would soon be entering.

He moved back up to her face, looked into her eyes as if he were reading her thoughts, then bent his head down and kissed her lips, tenderly at first and slowly deepening until they both felt the fire of their passion stir.

He pulled away from her and she tried to protest, following him to keep their lips connected, but she understood his intent when she saw him begin to unbutton his shirt.

She was helpless but to stare in awe as more and more of his flesh was revealed.

He was a beautiful man.

He had a firm body do to years of hard work. Strong arms she knew would feel wonderful around her as he held her tight and a broad chest she could grip as she moved with him during their rutting.

When he removed his trousers and revealed his manhood, she gasped at seeing it quite hard and fully erect, and worried for a moment if it would fit inside her, for it was really quite thick.

But she had been assured by the supreme that the hunter would never hurt the vessel and that she should trust that any unease would soon be removed by her lover.

Finally, he joined her on the bed and covered her body with his own, and she did forget about all of her worries when she felt his lips on hers and his hands caress her body.

He truly was gentle with her. He kissed her so tenderly, all the way down her body.

Petals drifted to the floor as they were brushed away and the hunter used his mouth on areas that triggers lightning bolts the that little bud between her legs.

He pushed her legs apart and fastened his lips around her pulsing bud. Her back completely arched off the bed and she cried out as an intense wave of pleasure washed over her. Her breathing became labored and her body moved on it's own accord.

She gripped his hair tightly, unsure if she wanted to push him away or press him closer to her.

Just when she was certain she could not take anymore of his sweet assault, he slid his head away from her center and made his way back to covering her body with his own, pressing his face on her flesh and licking on her sensitive spots again.

When he took her lips, she could taste hints of herself. But instead of it being repulsive, she found it to be exciting.

Then their eyes met and he slid himself slowly inside of her.

He had made her feel so good that there wasn't a single trace of discomfort, only a pleasant burn as his manhood stretched her walls.

The embraced each other tightly and their lips continuously brushed each others faces as they moved in a dance as old as time.

They found release and rested a while, then joined together once again.

The cottage was well stocked with food and drink. As well as pitchers of water for the to wash themselves.

Adalind's legs felt as though they were boneless and could barely move. But Nick attended to her, bringing her food and taking a damp cloth to her thighs, smiling broadly as he teased the sensitive skin with the tips of his fingers and caused her to giggle.

With the flames of the first nights passions lowered, the two were able to properly introduce themselves.

Nick confessed he had seen her before and had desired her from that very first moment.

Adalind was grateful the goddess had blessed her with Nick, already he was proving to be her perfect mate.


	2. An Alternative to Love Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to give a huge thanks to @adaschade and @DaileyArtDC (Twitter names) for creating the amazing and incredible fan art that has inspired and motivated me to write. Second, I meant to post days earlier but I burned myself badly making it hard to write.(Splashed boiling water on my stomach. Not recommended if you sleep on your stomach.) So I might not be able to post all of the stories for this before Halloween. I hope everyone enjoys them anyway.

“Do you know what that son of a bitch told me to do?” Adalind, obviously drunk, said very loudly and very angrily to Nick the moment he opened his door.  
The hexenbiest walked right in without waiting for the grimm to speak.  
“I gave that bastard my heart! I gave him my soul! I was even willing to kill a defenceless woman in a hospital bed, just to keep her from revealing to you your families legacy, I did for him because he ordered it and said it was for the best. But now he wants me to seduce your partner, just to get closer to you and find out where you hid that damn key! Like I’m just some whore!”  
Nick, shocked and speechless, could only wait for her to finish her rant before he can think of a response.  
And because it is his nature to take care of others, his first action is to guide her to the couch and offer to get her a cup of coffee.  
He grabbed a package of cookies while he was getting the coffee. The idea ingrained in him that sweets make everything better.  
She actually smiled at him gratefully when she saw the confections, so he knew the idea is still sound.  
After she had drank some of her coffee and ate a cookie, Adalind had calmed down enough to explain why she was there.  
“He doesn’t deserve me or my loyalty. And I’m through degrading myself for him.”  
“Who?” Nick asked.  
“Your captain, Sean Renard. He’s a leader in a wesen organization here in Portland.”  
“Are you telling me my boss is the equivalent to a mob boss?”  
“More or less, yeah.”  
While Nick’s mind was trying to process that, Adalind looked around the house and then asked, “Hey, don’t you have a girlfriend you live with?”  
“She left.” Nick explained. “She said I was keeping something from her and that there wasn’t enough trust between us for her to stick around.”  
Nick decided not to mention that Juliet had told him she found the engagement ring and that the thought of being married to him filled her with dread. She had then revealed she was moving to a new city, and had already hired a moving crew to take the stuff she wanted to take with her to her new place.  
That was over a week ago and Nick was still trying to come to terms with it all.  
And now a new shocker in his life was that his own boss was some kind of godfather and was conspiring against him in some way.  
“I guess we’re both dealing with broken hearts right now.” Adalind gave a self deprecating laugh as tears formed in her eyes again. “I thought I’d finally found someone who appreciated and valued me. Not just as a hexenbiest but as a smart and beautiful woman.” She looked at Nick. “Sean can be very charming when he wants to be.” Her hands clenched tight and she looked down at the table. “But he’s been expecting me to earn his praise. He’s stopped giving me attention and he even degrades me. As if that’s going to make me try harder for his love.” She looked back up at Nick. “Well, I’m done being his puppet. If he wants to play games with me and wants to try to manipulate me, then he’s in for a big surprise.”  
“No one deserves to be treated like that.” Nick said to her. “It was hard to believe his own boss was capable of doing all of the things Adalind was saying, but she was angry enough and drunk enough to be telling the truth.  
He had learned all too well that just because a person seemed upstanding and respectable, didn’t mean they couldn’t be doing horrible things.  
“Damn it.” She shook her head. “I really thought he was “The One” you know. I thought he was my prince charming, but he’s nothing but a bastard.” She laughed self deprecatingly, then explained her humorless joke to Nick, realizing he didn’t know. “Sean Renard is the illegitimate son of a king. There are seven royal families of the wesen world. Sean’s father is a part of one bloodline, his mother is a hexenbiest who was a mistress to the king. Sean had to rule in Portland because he could be killed if he steps foot in Europe. He wants your key because it’s a part of something that he thinks will win him the favor of his father and allow him to be accepted by the royals.”  
It was a lot to take in. A part of Nick wanted to go over to his bosses house and punch him right in the face, but he knew that probably wouldn’t end well for him, and might result in him losing his job.  
If Renard really was some prominent figure in the wesen underworld of Portland, than Nick knew he had to be careful when dealing with him.  
“I should place a spell on him that everytime he even thinks about that key or gaining power, he is wracked with such horrible pain that he doubles over.” Adalind contemplated. “Or maybe whenever he eats, he always spills on himself. With all of those expensive suits of his, his dry cleaning bills should make him go bankrupt.”  
She gave Nick a little smirk and he returned it.  
He knew he should think this whole evening strange, but since becoming a grimm, what others found strange was just another event in his life.  
Besides, he would have just been spending that evening all alone. Not just because Juliet had left but Monroe had hit it off with the lovely Rosalee, a fuchsbau Nick had met and then introduced to Monroe when investigating the murder of her brother.  
Nick could tell the blutbad was instantly smitten. It also helped things along when Rosalee saved Monroe’s life by hitting his would be attacker with a brick.  
He was happy for his friend and hoped everything worked out, Monroe deserved to have some good stuff in his life.  
NIck just wished some good stuff would happen in his life, or at least, for so many shocking events to stop happening.  
In the course of a few months, he becomes a grimm, his aunt dies, his girlfriend leaves and now he finds out his boss is a royal who is trying to manipulate him in some way.  
Nick looked over at the blonde who is obviously lost in thought about all the ways she could make Renard suffer.  
His ingrained responsibility to keep the peace told him to get her mind off of her need for revenge and focus on something that could make her truly happy before she does something that could make her life worse.  
Especially because there was a good chance he could end up getting roped into whatever she decided.  
So he asked her, “Can you really make someone fall in love with you?”  
“Not really.” Adalind replied. “It’s technically just an obsession that could turn into something dark and dangerous. Most of the time the spell is used to make someone compliant to your every whim. My mother used the spell on a few rich guys. Once she had what she wanted, she gave the guy the antidote. He would wonder how he could be so in love with someone one night and then feel nothing for her the next day. And he would wonder how someone could have such a strong hold on him he was willing to spend so much money on them, but otherwise the men would be alright. The wouldn’t even feel heartbroken over her loss. Although they might be heartbroken over the loss of so much money.”  
“So it was never real love or meant to last?”  
“No. No magic can’t create true love. There are spells to create obsession, and some wesen who carry toxins to mimic the effects of love and passion, but neither spell or toxins can last forever, both can result madness and or death. Sometimes the person infected commits murder for the sake of the object of their obsession. And their victim could be the one who cast the spell in the first place.”  
“Whoa, so love spells are dangerous?”  
“If you try to make a specific person feel something that they don’t. But there are spells that can bring your true love to you, or make your sweetheart more passionate, flirtatious with you if you feel your love has gone stale. There’s even ways to open up communication if your dealing with a lover who is distancing themselves and won’t talk to you about it. But no amount of magic will do any good if the one you’re using a spell on has never given you their heart or has moved their heart to far away to ever be reached. Not a physical distance, but an emotional one.”  
“I’ve been wondering why you were supposed to but the spell on Hank when if you wanted something from me, it would have made more sense to make me obsessed.”  
“Sean thought you had a girlfriend you were about to propose too. It would have been impossible to make you obsessed with me when you felt a real love for someone.”  
NIck thought it over and asked, “Now that I’m single again, will an obsession spell work on me?”  
“It depends on whether or not your ex still has your love. But even if it were possible, with you being a grimm, an obsession you become very dangerous, very fast.”  
Nick sighed in frustration. He wished it was assumed that being a grimm meant he just went around chopping off heads.  
“I know you've apparently grown up hearing how grimms are the boogie men of the wesen world, but I am different. I swear I don’t jump to conclusions and I always try to follow the law, I don’t immediately resort to violence.”  
Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all!” Adalind assured him. “I could tell when we were dealing with mellifers that you had some kind of honor code. We don’t know alot about grimms, do to being to afraid of them, but what we do know is that there is a passion and an intensity that is unlike anything any human or even wesen can compare with. They seem to need it to fulfill their purpose. But obsession could magnify that far too quickly, and you could end up being the monster you don’t want to be.”  
Nick felt relief to hear Adalind call him an honorable man, Strangely, it mattered to him how she saw him.  
Then a question popped into his head and he felt the need to ask, “Has there been anyone who used an obsession spell on a grimm. Is that how you know this?”  
“Hexenbiests have told of one who wanted a grimm, not just for protection but also because he was very handsome. She was attracted to his strength power and his body. It’s probably just an old tale someone made up.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because he made love to her so often and gave her so many orgasms that they both died in bed with smiles on their faces.”  
Nick barked with laughter. “Now that would be a great way to go. Is that even possible?”  
“Doubtful, unless they were both under some spell. I’ve heard of obsession making a person focus on one thing so intensely, they forget about everything else, including taking care of themselves.”  
“You don’t need magic for that. There are too many people who give up who they are and their own happiness in order to please someone who will never do the same for them.”  
They both knew that from personal experience.  
The two of them spent hours talking. About wesen, about personal experiences and about nothing really in particular.  
Nick looked at the clock and was shocked to discover how late it was, then he noticed that Adalind had been resting her head on the couch while she had been talking to him. A closer inspection of her face showed him that her eyelids were drooping.  
“I think we should head to bed.” Realizing what it sounded like he had just implied, Nick quickly added, “There’s a guest room you can sleep in. Juliet hadn’t wanted any of the large furniture, so there is a comfortable bed all made up in there.”  
“Thank you.” Adalind said sincerely. “I actually took a taxi here and would have had to call one to get me back home.”  
They walked upstairs and Nick showed her where the quest bedroom as well as the bathroom was.  
“I’ll get you one of my shirts to sleep in.” Nick offered.  
She smiled at him in gratitude, relieved to know she wouldn’t have to sleep in her clothes.  
Nick got her the shirt quickly, then they said their goodnights and went to bed.  
The next morning, each one couldn’t help but think how well they had slept. One would think that tension or suspicion would keep them from having a peaceful night, but neither had a single moment of restlessness.  
Adalind had actually felt safe knowing Nick was just in the next room.  
Nick had liked knowing that Adalind was so close.  
Nick wasn’t surprised to find himself up and about before Adalind. He suspected she would have one monster of a hangover.  
What did surprise him was to discover she had decided to walk into his kitchen wearing only his shirt.  
“Good morning.” She greeted, seeming completely oblivious to the way Nick was staring at her. “Oh, coffee!” She reached for the mug in his hand and just brought the thing to her lips.  
“Morning.” Nick replied, mesmerised as he watched Adalind drink from his mug, that he was still holding.  
Once she had drank what was left in the mug, Adalind realized what she had done. She smiled sheepishly and a huge blush spread on her face. “Sorry, I’m a little out of it I guess.”  
“It’s alright.” Nick knew his voice had come out slightly strangled, he quickly cleared it and offered Adalind a donut, hoping she hadn’t noticed his behavior.  
Not only had Adalind noticed it, she was very pleased by it.  
She had made the decision to not waste another second pining away or crying over Sean Renard. She was determined to get herself a man who would make her feel cherished and would never take her for granted.  
And from what she learned last night, Nick burkhardt was just that type of man. But she wanted to make sure he felt something toward her or she would just be wasting her time again.Luckily, he had reacted in the way Adalind had hoped and now she could focus fully on giving them the passionate romance they wanted and deserved.  
Nick solidified her confidence that she had finally chosen the right man when he offered to drive her to her home so she wouldn’t have to get a cab.  
Adalind couldn’t help but torture him a little by making it look like she was willing to go outside, still only wearing his shirt.  
It took all of her effort to keep her face expressionless as Nick face took on the look of pure possessive jealousy.  
It was a lot of fun to watch have to calm himself and suggest in an even tone, “How about I give you a pair of my sweatpants? It’s too chilly out this morning for your legs to be bare.”  
She laughed to herself over the fact that he hadn’t suggested she put on the clothes she had worn the night before.  
Adalind gathethered all of the ingredients she knew she would need. Believing that doing as much as she could by hand, she made from scratch the twelve candles she would need. She poured the oils of roses, cinnamon, rosemary and poppy seed into the wax before separating it into four cowls to make the candles in four different colors.  
White candles for forgiveness, and to cleanse a tainted relationship. Pink candles for putting someone in a sweeter mood and adding a little flirtation. Red candles for passion and a deep all consuming desire. And some purple candles, because a little obsession never hurt anything. Three candles of each color, ensuring a powerful spell. After all, a powerful spell was needed if it was supposed to affect a powerful man.  
Adalind drew a circle with the necessary symbols and placed the candles around the circle. Then she stood naked in the middle and recited the lines.  
“It is not salt I turn to fire, but the heart of the man I seek. Let him have no peace of mind, until he comes to me.”  
Nick dreamed of Adalind. She entered into his bed, crawled over his body and pressed herself against him.  
“I need you.” She whispered. “I want to love you. I desire to make you happy. Please let me.”  
Nick wanted to give in. Adalind was beautiful and passionate. Being with someone like her was something he'd always wanted. And with Juliet leaving him, he was perfectly in his right to pursue a new relationship. There was no reason to feel guilty over desiring Adalind and wanting to be with her.  
But just as he was about to embrace her, she drifted away, and he awoke, irritated, rubbing his hand over his head in frustration.  
He wanted to growl. He was a healthy male with a very healthy libido and his manhood was far from happy about him waking up so soon.  
Taking a deep breath, Nick relaxed and focused on his memory of Adalind.  
Her smile. Her laugh. The way she walked. Her voice.  
He imagined she was with him, imagined her running her hands down his chest and pressing her lips to his.  
Nick's mind drifted deeper in that direction, created images of Adalind riding him, of her face contorted in ecstasy and repeated moans and sighs escaping from her kissed bruised lips.  
Than she looked at him and said, “I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have your baby.”  
Nicks release erupted from him His shout of satisfaction like a deafening roar in his bedroom..  
His eyes were wide as he realised his mind had created for him his perfect scenario and that it really was his ultimate desire.  
It hit him with full clarity. Adalind was his soul mate. She was the woman for him and he had been wasting his time with anyone else. Adalind fit every trait he had ever wanted in a partner. She was highly intelligent, passionate, clever, and beautiful. He felt a fool for being so blind and not seeing it sooner. Now, what he knew he needed to do was show her he could be the perfect man for her. Prove to her they were meant to be together. And start them down that path where they could bring each other the happiness they both deserved.

He had hoped to find a way to ask her out in a subtle way, not wanting to appear to forward and taking the chance of scaring her off, but after seven nights of restless sleep and terrible yearning, Nick could no longer wait for the right opportunity to arrive and just decided to go to Adalind’s door.  
She hadn't realized her spell would have such an effect on him.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Nick confessed.  
It had been impossible to sleep at night. It was becoming difficult for him to focus on his job. All Nick could think about was Adalind and if there was some chance she felt the connection he did.  
Adalind pulled him inside and guided him to her couch. She left very little space between them, sensing that Nick needed her close to him.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you, either.” She admitted.  
Nick’s mood perked up. “So you agree? There’s this connection between us.”  
Adalind nodded. “I’ve never felt more attuned to anyone in my life.”  
“I want us to spend more time together. I want to get to know everything about you.”Nick stated.  
Adalind leaned in closer to him. “I would like that, too.” She replied softly.  
Nick closed his eyes and felt the ache that had been in his heart decrease. “Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
“Yes.” .  
Nick moved to stand up. Though he didn’t want to leave, he hated having to part from Adalind again so soon after only spending a moment with her, but he didn’t want to presume and force his company on her.  
Adalind however, had no intention of letting the sexy grimm leave after he had just finally come to her. She pulled him back down and then crawled into his lap. “Now that we’ve established that we want each other, and want to spend more time in each other’s company, we can start enjoying one another’s company tonight.  
Their lips met in a hot passionate kiss. All of the tension and the yearning that had been building up over the past week was finally released as the two melded their bodies together and gave in to desire.  
Adalind could feel Nick’s erection press against her center. She wondered if she could talk him into making love to her in every room of her apartment.  
“I wish I was wearing something sexy, instead of my flannel pajamas.” She mumbled between kisses.  
Nick’s hands moved over her body, gripped her rear and pressed her more firmly against his aching bulge. “After an entire week of wanting you, trust me, your pajamas are sexy enough. And you’ll be out of those soon anyway.”  
Adalind shivered with anticipation at the blatant hunger she heard in Nick’s voice.  
“I’ll wear something sexy next time.” Adalind promised, tilting her head back to give Nick more access to her neck.”  
“Just cover yourself in whip cream.” Nick suggested.  
Adalind giggled. Being in a relationship with Nick was going to be so much fun.  
“Any other suggestions about what I could wear?”  
“I’ll think of some things later. Right now, I want to focus on you.”  
Adalind had no complaint with that. She was more than happy to surrender completely to Nick’s attention.  
She cupped his neck as she rode him. Gyrating her hips, grinding them down, forcing his member and pubic bone to rub her flower in all the right places.  
Their breaths grew heavy and labored. Moans and gasps escaped from lips.  
Had Nick been capable of noticing the world around him, he would have seen every object and window rattle. He would have felt the cool rush of air that seemed to be circling the room.  
But all of the grimm’s senses were ruled by the temptress in his lap.


	3. Nick's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even really know what this is. It popped into my head and I just wrote it in one sitting. Maybe it fits in and maybe it doesn't. How about we call it a crack story, one where Nick uses a little grimm mojo to draw Adalind to him, and leave it at that.

Nick laid on the bed in the trailer, thinking about all of the drastic changes that had occured in his life in the past few months.  
First, he began to see people transform into creatures, then his aunt reveals he comes from a long line of people who hunt those who turn into creatures and do a lot of bad, she dies. Leaving him to learn all about his newly learned heritage from the stuff in her trailer and a blutbad named Monroe Nick practically had to beg and bribe in order to get his help.  
And the one change he had been hoping for was looking forward to, having his longtime girlfriend Juliet become his wife, would never happen. Instead, the big change in that relationship turned into the relationship ending.  
Nick figured he should be more distraught over it, but he didn’t really feel all that bad.  
In truth, he had been pulling away from Juliet for some time. He wasn’t really sure if he could trust her with the knowledge of the world he suddenly found himself in.  
He cared about her. He wanted to protect her. But he never really saw a place for her in his life as a grimm.  
He had planned on just keeping it a secret from her for the rest of their lives. But, he realized that would have been the wrong thing to do, and he doubted he could have kept it from her forever. Especially if they had children that turned out to be just like him.  
There was also one more reason why Nick couldn’t see himself spending his life with Juliet anymore.  
That reason had entered his life the very moment he had walked out of the jewelry store where he had just purchased the ring he had been planning to give to Juliet.  
More and more, Nick had found himself thinking about Adalind. There was just something about her that kept drawing him to her. And there was a fire that she blazed in him that was never there with Juliet.  
Nick had always believed that red hot passion only existed inside paperback romance novels or those dramas where the stories were always over the top and the guys were shirtless and wet way more often than actually happened in the real world.  
But with Adalind, there was this intensity he couldn’t deny. She occupied his every thought. He often found himself wondering about what she was doing and who she was with. It had surprised him when he realized he hated the idea of another man sharing her bed and holding her tight. That he had actually felt jealous of the person who might get to kiss her lips and press her naked body against their own.  
And that was why he and Juliet had parted ways. She knew there was something going on with him that he wasn’t sharing with her. And she had sensed that he wasn’t the same man she had fallen in love with.  
So the split had been amicable, neither one seeing the point in fighting for a relationship that didn’t have enough trust to begin with. Everything they had bought together was either sold or given to charity. The house was sold in a matter of weeks and both Nick and Juliet had officially moved on with their lives.  
Hank had offered his condolences and asked Nick if he needed to crash on his couch for a while, Monroe had done the same. Nick had thanked them for their support and had told them he was fine.  
He really was.  
While a part of him would always care for Juliet, his heart had already decided she wasn’t the one for him. He hoped she had a good life and found the kind of love that she deserved.  
The fact that he was perfectly content in the knowledge she would build a life with someone else told Nick that they had made the right decision.  
Now his big issue was how was he going to convince a certain hexenbiest that the hostility between them was just chemistry and that it could be turned into something a lot more fun and pleasurable for the both of them.  
Nick knew it wouldn’t be easy. But nothing worth anything ever was. And what they could have together could mean everything.  
His first plan was to look through his ancestors journals and find any proof that grimms and hexenbiest had gotten along.  
Unfortunately, he hadn’t had much luck.  
Nick had asked Monroe if he had ever heard of any grimm getting really close to any wesen. Monroe had outright told him that as far as he knew, Nick was was the very first grimm who actually talked to wesen instead of outright chopping of their heads.  
That didn’t really bode well for Nick’s plan.  
After looking through the books for several hours, all he had was frustration. So that was why he was laying on the bed in the trailer, thinking about Adalind and how he was going to win her.  
He smiled to himself imagining all the fun they could have. He just knew she would keep him off balanced.  
Nick already knew the blonde was intelligent and outspoken. She would certainly let him know how she felt, whatever she felt and whenever she felt it.  
He couldn’t help but wonder if she would be loud when he filled her body with pleasure, or if maybe he could render her speechless by touching her so well and in all the right places that her ecstasy overwhelmed her and she would be mindless with bliss.  
He could tell she was a passionate person. Everything about her screamed someone who loved attention and needed someone who would lavish her constantly with affection.  
It was how Nick knew he and Adalind were perfect for one another. He wanted someone he could worship. Someone he could take his time adoring every inch of. Someone who wanted and needed him just as much as he wanted and needed her.  
Nick hadn’t really had that before, but with Adalind, he was certain he would.  
He just had to convince her.  
And when he finally did convince her, he would prove to her again and again that he was right. He would never miss an opportunity to hold her and to kiss her. To make passionate love to her.  
Nick ached to have her with him. He imaged her in the bed with him, pressing her body to his. His mind conjured an image of her in black lace bra and panties.  
Nick gave in to the fantasy. If he couldn’t have Adalind in the moment, then he could at least dream of a moment with her.  
So he imagined her running her hand over his chest, his arm wrapped around her as they kissed. Her hand slipped to his pants and where he was physically hard and aching for her.  
“Adalind” Nick whimpered out, using the heel of his own hand to lessen the ache in his groin.  
Suddenly, there came the sound of pounding on the trailer door.  
Nick quickly sat up and tried to take a few deep breaths. The only person who knew about the trailer was Monroe, but Nick didn’t have a clue why the blutbad would be knocking near angrily on the door and at this time in the evening.  
But it wasn’t a blutbad at the door, it was a hexenbiest, the very hexenbiest Nick had just been pinning for.  
Though he was happy to see her there, Nick didn’t understand how she could be, since he was certain there was no way she could know about the trailer.  
Adalind climbed in and closed the door. She then turned to Nick, threw her arms around him and kissed him just the way he imagined she would. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he returned her passion in equal measure. Her legs wrapped around him and her fingers dug into his hair as his dug into her hips. They fell onto the bed, bodies entwined as they ravaged and grinded against one another.  
Not wanting to part from her but needing to understand, Nick asked in a husking voice against her neck, “Why? How?”  
“A hexenbiest can sense when someone is having intense feelings toward them. Whether good or bad, we know the source. And if a compatible being is yearning for a hexenbiest with enough intensity, she will be able to sense their location. I felt you wanting me and I followed that energy to your location.”  
“You heard me calling out to you and you answered?” Nick asked in amazement.  
“Essentially.” Adalind replied.  
Nick couldn’t help himself, he claimed her lips again, so in awe of this woman that all he could to express how he felt for her was to show her, let her feel what she did to him.  
Adalind’s hands slipped under his shirt and kneaded at the firm muscle she found there.  
“This won’t be just sex.” Nick declared. “I don’t do one night stands. I can’t. I need you. Not just you body. I need all of you. Every night, for the rest of our lives.”  
Adalind looked him in the eye and said, “Grimm, you might as well put a ring on my finger now, because I’m not letting you go. Ever.”  
Nick found out that Adalind could be very loud. And he found out he could render her silent by giving her many intense orgasms in a row, causing her to barely be able to breathe. And he discovered for the first time that if his lover grabs tightly to his hair, yanks his head back and bites at a certain spot on his neck that he becomes a mindless wreck and compliant to her every whim.  
They spent hours exploring one another, their instincts always letting them know just how best to please each other.  
Fully sated, they collapsed on the bed, Nick on his back and Adalind tucked protectively against him.  
“Did you mean what you said?” Nick asked when his brain had cleared and he could fully register everything that had taken place. “About me putting a ring on you now?”  
Adalind traced patterns on his chest and said in an off handed manner. “We didn’t use protection.”  
Nick tensed, realizing she was right. And with how many times they had joined together and he had released inside her, it was almost certain that she had conceived his baby.  
His first instinct was to wrap both of his arms around her as tight as possible and prevent her from leaving his side, ever.  
He heard Adalind giggle and say,” Nick, baby, my legs are practically jelly right now, I couldn’t leave if I wanted to.”  
He apologized, loosened his grip and ran his hands over her body.  
“It’s alright.” She said and cupped his face. “You reacted the way I hoped you would. I need to be with someone who wants me. I’m tired of men who play games. I want something real and long lasting.” She looked into his eyes. “I want you.”  
Nick pressed his lips to hers and said, “I want you, till death does us part.”  
Adalind made to turn and leave the bed, but Nick’s arms tightened around her and he asked, “Where are you going.”  
“I’m going to call my mother and tell her I’m marrying a grimm.”  
“You can do that tomorrow. Right now, you belong in the arms of your fiance.”  
Adalind giggled as she relaxed and snuggled in closer to Nick. She sighed with happiness, used her magic to cover them with the blanket and allowed herself to drift to sleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Nick Casts A Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick discovers a spell that grimms can do that will cause a wesen to have multiple orgasms until they pass out, without any touch from anyone.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Nick Burkhardt said to Adalind Schade.  
It was obvious the hexenbiest was surprised to find the grimm at her door that evening. Even more surprised to see him holding what was undoubtedly a book that belonged to one of his ancestors.  
To Nick’s relief, Adalind aloud him in. She was really the only person he could talk to about what was inside his ancestors journal.  
“You don’t have any weapons on you, do you?” She asked, her question laced with humor.  
“No. I really do need to talk to you and I figured bringing anything other than this book would cause a problem. I even left my service weapon in my truck.”  
She motioned for him to sit with her on the couch.  
“Alright, what do you need me to see?”  
Nick opened the book to a section where there was a drawing of a woman in a relaxed pose, her face held a look of bliss.  
“The entry says that a grimm has the ability to perform a spell on a wesen that will have him or her consumed with euphoria until they’ve passed out.” Nick pointed to the article. “It’s apparently how grimms were able to gain the trust of some wesen, so they could live together in the same village. In peace.”  
Adalind shook her head. “I always thought that was a silly urban legend some board hexenbiest made up.” Then the full realization of why Nick was there finally clicked, and she looked at him in shock. “You want to perform this spell on me!”  
“You’re the only hexenbiest I know. And you’re the only wesen I thought it would be even remotely appropriate to ask. I can’t ask my friends Monroe or Rosalee. It could make things really awkward between Monroe and me. He wants to date Rosalee. He’ll think I was going to try to get her for myself.”  
Adalind felt an uncomfortable twinge in her chest at the thought of Nick going to any other wesen with this idea.  
She ignored it and asked, “Where do you want to do this?”  
“Here’s good. I can always carry you to your bed if you move around too much.”  
Adalind was wearing yoga pants and a t shirt, so Nick knew she would be comfortable enough.  
He looked over the spell again and did exactly what it said. He took a hold of Adalind’s hands, and brushed his lips and his hot breath over her fingers, he then turned her inner wrists up and pressed his tongue right in the center just below the hand. Slowly, Nick moved behind Adalind and pressed his lips three times on each side of her neck, on areas that were most sensitive. Taking special care to tilt her head ever so gently to give him access and always brushing her hair over her other shoulder to expose every inch of the elegant column.  
“Nick,” Adalind whispered huskily. Her eyes having fallen shut the moment she felt his lips on her. “Those moves would arouse any woman, not just wesen.”  
Nick chuckled. “I’m not done yet. But it’s nice to know I can affect you without magic.”  
He then brushed his lips over each closed eye, and whispered, focusing completely on his intention, “Quake, beautiful witch. Be consumed by pleasure and quake in your ecstasy.”  
It started out slow. Adalind felt a small ripple go through her. Slowly, it increased, until Adalind was gasping, her body shaking.  
She reached out for Nick, who gathered her tightly in his arms.  
He gave her a warm smile, brushed her hair from her face and said softly, “I’ll stop it of it becomes too much for you.”  
Adalind shook her head rapidly, her hands gripped onto Nick and she begged, “Don’t stop it. Please. So good.” Her breathing became more labored. She pressed her lips to his neck and moaned, “Touch me. Kiss me.”  
Nick claimed Adalind’s mouth with his own. Hungrily, he moved his lips over hers, tasting her every moan and whimper of pleasure.  
Keeping her held to him with one arm, he used the other hand to move over her body. He trailed down her slender frame, memorizing every time she moaned or sighed when he reached a particular area.  
He smiled smugly when she straddled his lap and ground herself on him. “Such a greedy little thing.” He teased. “Maybe I should be greedy too and have my fun?”  
Adalind nodded. “Yes, Nick.” She gasped. “Yes” another gasp. “Bed. Please. More.”  
Nick thanked his grimm strength as he carried Adalind to her bedroom. Her body was so racked with pleasure that she could not stop herself from squirming and he had to keep his arms tight around Adalind in a firm hold.  
Though he did very much enjoy have her lips on his face and neck the whole time, it was a comfort when she could finally lay her on the bed. He desperately needed to get them both out of their clothes.  
Nick stripped Adalind first, then quickly removed his own clothes. Reaching into his pants pocket, he took out a foil packet and slipped the condom before joining Adalind in the bed and covering her body with his won.  
She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He could feel her how dripping wet her center was as they pressed together.  
Nick kissed her lips, then trailed down to her neck, and then her breasts. He took his time using his mouth to memorize her the way his hands had done. He needed to know what every inch of her tasted like.  
“No, Nick.” Adalind protested when he was about to place his head between her legs. “Need you now.” She whined. “Want you so bad.”  
“Alright. Next time.” Nick said as he made his way back up to her and aligned his throbbing member to her hot channel.  
Adalind nodded her agreement, then lifted her hips up to meet his.  
It was so easy to slide himself inside her. The constant waves of bliss coursing through her body caused her to be hot and slick.  
Adalind screamed in ecstasy as Nick pounded into her. Her walls contracted around him, milking pleasure from him just as he was adding pleasure to the woman beneath him.  
As he moved with her, he continued to meet her lips with his own and place lingering kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders. Everywhere he could reach without having to move his pelvis away from hers.  
Over and over she cried out as he thrust into her. Over and over he created a world where nothing existed but the two of them drowning in exquisite bliss. Until he reached his own intense climax, and she had milked every last drop of him from her. Only then, did he whisper the words, “Rest now witch.” and the waves of euphoria began to subside.   
And then they were gone, and Adalind drifted to a sweet slumber with a smile on her face.  
Nick smiled contentedly as he slipped out of Adalind, disposed of the condom and retrieved a damp washcloth, cleaned them both up thoroughly, threw the soiled cloth in her laundry hamper then returned to the bed and gathered the beautiful blonde back in his arms.  
Everything had worked out so perfectly. Juliet may have decided that he wasn’t worth being with any more but he had convinced and even more beautiful, and a very powerful woman he was worth taking a chance on. If his former flame thought he would be taking time to mourn their broken relationship, she would be in for a shock.  
Nick made a mental note to get a bottle of wine for Monroe as a thank you for finding the euphoria spell.  
The blutbad had been exploring every crevice of Nick’s trailer when he had found a papers hidden behind the weapons closet.  
He had told Nick they had probably been hidden because a grimm using magic could be dangerous and if he were to give someone multiple orgasms so easily, he would have an unfair advantage in winning their affections.  
“Think about it, Nick. Wouldn’t you fall hopelessly in love with someone who could and would fill your every night with endless pleasure? I bet if you performed this spell on that hexenbiest you are at odds with, not only would she stop fighting against you, but she would probably end up becoming so loyal and devoted to you, she would do anything to make you happy. Including taking out anyone who was a threat to you.”  
That had been several weeks ago. At the time, Nick had simply placed the papers in a journal that fit their size and continued with his research, and hadn’t given any more thought about it.   
That is, until earlier that day when he realized Juliet wasn’t as committed to the relationship as he was.  
He realized he had an opportunity to take care of several problems all at once with the use of the spell.  
Not only was Adalind going to be a lot less trouble for him from now on, but she would also give him the love and devotion he’d been wanting since he lost his parents.  
Nick refused to waste any time morning over Juliet. He had sensed a connection with Adalind from the very first time he laid eyes on her and was certain they could have something passionate.  
His aunt Marie had told him to trust his instincts after all.  
And since all was fair in love and war, the grimm felt no shame in using his unique weapon in winning the heart of the hexenbiest.  
“I promise to be a good husband to you, Adalind.” Nick whispered to the sleeping witch softly. “I will always cherish you. I will show you everyday how important you are to me” He nuzzled her hair. “Till death do us part.”


	5. A Touch Starved Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on how being touch starved could effect a supernatural being. Being touch starved is a real condition but please do not use the methods I have written for this story or think that the effects of being touch starved are like this. Always consult your doctor. This is an over the top elaborate work of fiction. I am simply a fan fiction writer.

It was Rosalee who figured it out first. She understood all of the signs since she had seen it before.  
The others may have missed it because they didn’t know there was such a problem or that it could happen to an adult. Especially an adult with a significant other.  
But the truth of the matter was, Nick Burkhardt was touch starved.  
His impulsiveness and anxiety kept increasing. He was smiling a lot less and seemed to actually be in pain.  
Rosalee first told Monroe what she was noticing. The blutbad thought about his own observations and realized he’d been missing what was going on with his friend.  
He felt like a complete ass for not seeing it sooner.  
Rosalee went to talk to Juliet about it and Juliet explained that she wasn’t feeling like Nick put her first and had decided that he was not allowed to so much as brush his fingers against her skin until she felt he had earned back the privilege.  
“How long has it been?”  
“Three months.”  
“Juliet! Nick needs love and affection. With what he has to do on a daily basis, he needs the comfort to stay sane.”  
“That’s not really my problem. I need to put myself first.” Then she looked pointedly at Rosalee and said, “If I find out anyone else is hugging him, I will cut him off for a lot longer.”  
Realizing the woman was completely insane, Rosalee decided that desperate measures were called for and went to Nick’s captain for help.  
Sean Renard understood the effects of being touch starved. Especially when it happened to a powerful being.  
One who dwelled in the darkness as much as Nick needed someone he could go home to at the end of the day, who would hold him and comfort him.  
The game Juliet was playing was going to cost Nick his sanity, and his life.  
In order to help Nick, two things had to happen. First, Juliet needed to be completely removed from Nick’s life. Second, Nick needed as much skin to skin contact as possible for at least three days. Possibly a week.  
Sean made a phone call.  
By that night, Juliet was driving away from the city of Portland with a plan to live on the other side of the country.  
Nick was put on medical leave for an entire week, and was practically sequestered to a massive bed in the presidential suite at the finest hotel in the city.  
It was a testament to how far gone he was, that Nick didn’t put up any sort of fight when his friends essentially took over his life.  
“I have taken care of everything. Whenever you get hungry, just order room service. You need to focus on you. That’s an order.” Renard commanded.  
“I know you thought Juliet was the one for you, but she wasn’t willing or able to give you what you need. Maybe she was good for you before you became a grimm, but now you need someone very different.” Rosalee comforted her friend.  
“Yeah man. You need someone who can’t keep their hands off of you. Someone who isn’t happy unless they’re touching you.” Monroe added.  
Both had their arms wrapped around their friend, trying to give him as much physical contact as possible.  
“There’s someone I know who will be much better suited for you.” Sean informed. “She’s already agreed to take off of work and spend the entire time with you.”  
Adalind Schade walked in at that moment, carrying an overnight bag.  
“Wait! You promised she would be here the whole week? Why does she have so little clothes?” Monroe protested.  
“Because I won’t be wearing clothes for most of the time this week.” Adalind replied with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes. Like it was the most obvious thing on the world. “I have a couple of light nighties I will be wearing whenever you guys come to visit Nick, a change of clothes for when Nick is better and we leave here. Plus a few personal items a lady needs that don’t concern you. The rest of the time, I will be completely naked and snuggled up with Nick. Giving him all of the love and affection he deserves.”  
Monroe chose not to say another word. Adalind looked at Nick and said in a much sweeter and gentler tone, “When we’re alone, it’s best if we’re both naked. It will help your recovery. Flesh to flesh contact is best.”  
“Why are you willing to do this?” Nick asked. He just couldn’t understand how anyone would be willing to spend a whole week with him.  
“Please. I’ve been wanting to get my legs around you since the millifer case.” Adalind replied with a smirk. “When Sean called me and told me about what you were going through. I wanted to kill Juliet, drag you to my bed and show you just how touchable you are.”  
Sean cleared his throat. “Ok, now that we have established Adalind is here of her own free will, I think she and Nick should get comfortable and get into bed.”  
“Are we expected to have sex?”  
“Only if you want to.” Adalind told Nick with a gentle smile.  
She understood that if a person went without physical affection for too long, they began to doubt themselves and sometimes do things because someone told them to.  
Case in point, Nick being so agreeable with what was happening.  
The others helped the two get things settled in.  
“The staff of the hotel have been informed to bring whatever you order from room service directly into the suit without bothering to knock. If the bedroom door is open, they are to bring the food into the room and set it on the bed. If the door is closed than they will set it on the table. They are also informed not to disturb you unless you call and make a request.” Sean informed the couple.  
Then he left, followed soon after by Monroe and Rosalee, who each gave Nick a huge hug and promised to visit the next day.  
Once she was alone with the grimm, Adalind stripped down to nothing while Nick stripped down to his boxers.  
The two got into the bed and into each others arms.  
The moment Adalind was pressed against him, Nick, without thinking, buried his head and nuzzled her neck. Adalind sighed softly and tilted her head to give him plenty of access. She placed one hand on his chest and used the other to wrap his arm around her waist. “Hold me as close and as tight as you want Nick. Remember, I want you and want to be with you.”  
“Stop me if I do anything you don’t like.” He told her. Then he moved the hand that wasn’t around her waist over her breast.  
A quiet moan slipped from her lips. “Somehow I think we won’t have a problem.”  
One of the many reasons why Renard had called Adalind, apart from the fact she admitted to being attracted to the grimm and wanted to make him her own, was the fact that hexenbiests have special abilities that made intimate moments with them highly enjoyable.  
All of the pleasure Adalind was feeling from having Nick’s hands caressing her body, the blonde witch was able to pour back into him. Magnified times three.  
“I’m sure those boxers are getting very uncomfortable for you.” Adalind whispered huskily. “Why don’t you slip them off so you can slip inside me?”  
Nick nodded, quickly removed the last article of clothing and threw it on the floor.  
“Don’t worry about protection or getting me pregnant. I took a potion that will allow for all of the contact without any of the risks.”  
Nick only made a sound in understanding, being far more interested in getting his mouth on Adalind’s breast.  
She buried her fingers in his hair and held him to her as he lavished the mound with attention, sliding her leg up so her inner thigh could caress his body.  
Feeling mischievous, Adalind shared the feeling of Nick teasing her nipple with him, allowing him to experience the sensation. It spurred Nick to increase the pressure.  
After being without touch for so long, and to now have an overwhelming amount of it made Nick lose all logic and reasoning at the relief and fall into a primal state where instinct ruled.  
Adalind cried out in surprise and delight when Nick pushed her into the mattress, covered her body with his, his mouth claiming hers in a kiss of fire and passion and slipped his fingers into her hot core.  
Adalind moaned. Her body trembled. Her hands fluttered along Nick’s back as he pumped his fingers inside of her.  
Their lips pressed together with terrible need, neither one willing to relent or separate.  
Adalind felt Nick’s shaft, wet and hard, she knew he must have been suffering. She pulled his fingers from her and positioned their bodies until his member was gliding in effortlessly into her slick being.  
“Oh Nick, you’re so thick. You fill me up so perfectly.” Adalind praised. “Tell me, do you like the way I feel surrounding your thick cock? Do you like how my walls squeeze around your shaft so tightly. My pussy doesn’t ever want to let you go.”  
Her words were driving him to the point of madness. He couldn't hold back and thrust inside her with relentless force and speed.  
“That’s it baby, that’s it. Right there. It feels so good.”Adalind continued, moaning and whimpering each word. She wanted him to know how much she enjoyed having him take her and how good he was making her feel.  
Nick’s dick was leaking cum like a broken faucet, but no matter how many times he felt his own strong wave of pleasure, it remained hard as marble.  
His arms were wrapped as tight around Adalind as he could make them. He needed her body pressed close to him. He buried his head in her neck and in her hair, wanting the taste of her and the scent of her to overwhelm him as he took her body.  
Adalind became delirious, so lost in euphoria that she no longer had the ability to speak. She held on tightly to Nick, Her hips rose on their own accord to match each and every one of his thrusts.  
Nick devoured Adalind’s mouth with his own, entwining his tongue with hers, tasting her while never slowing his desperate joining with her body.  
Adalind’s walls gripped like a vice around Nick’s member, triggering an explosive release from the grimm.  
He kept his lips fused to hers as their bodies shook with great rapture. They clung tight to one another as they rode the wondrous high.  
Drifting back to awareness, Nick loosened his grip slightly on Adalind, fearing that he had been hurting her, but still continued to place gentle kisses all over her face.  
Adalind sighed indulgently. “You’re amazing.” She met Nick’s lips with her own in a deep kiss.  
Her peaceful bliss turned to shock when she felt something very firm and gasped out, “How can you still be hard!?”  
It was impossible. After making Nick feel not only his pleasure but hers as well, and in two fold, even being a grimm, he should be passed out by now. At the very least, he should be completely spent.  
But the proof of the opposite of the fact was currently sliding against her walls, sending ripples of pleasure through her.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Nick asked.  
“Don’t you dare.” Adalind demanded, arching her back. “Don’t ever stop.”  
“Can I keep you forever?” Nick moaned as he continued to move his body over her.  
“You better. I’m never giving up something this good.”  
Adalind spared a thought that Juliet should be committed. Who in their right mind would give up dick this good?  
Oh, well. That bitch’s loss was Adalind’s gain. And the hexenbiest prided herself on her intelligence. She was certainly smart enough to know that when you had a man as loving and attentive as Nick, you appreciate every moment with him and never let him go.  
Adalind decided that Nick’s rightful place was between her own legs.

Sean called Adalind on her cell phone. “How is everything going?”  
“It’s going very well.” Adalind said with a contented sigh.  
She and Nick were laying on the bed, both completely naked. At that very moment, she was running her fingers through Nick’s hair while he was gliding his tongue over Adalind’s breast, flicking it and teasing the nipple. It was very distracting for the blonde as she tried to update the half royal on the grimm’s recovery.  
“So Nick has found comfort with you?” Sean asked.  
“I’d say so.” Adalind smirked.  
Nick’s hand moved from cupping the breast he hadn’t been kissing, to trail down her belly and slip between her thighs.  
Adalind hoped her phone conversation would end soon.  
“That’s good to hear.” Sean commented, having no clue what was going on at the other end of the line. “I think it would be a good idea for you and Nick to spend another whole week together. Just to be sure he’s fully recovered.”  
“Good idea.” Adalind had to use all of her self control to hold back the moan wanting to escape. Nick’s skilled fingers had found their way to her dampening center and his mouth had moved over to the other breast and lavished it in sweet torture.  
Thankfully, Sean ended the conversation and Adalind was able to give her full attention to Nick and his wonderful ministrations.  
She pulled Nick’s head to her and kissed him deeply, moaning against his lips, “You nearly made me traumatize your boss.”  
“He’ll survive.” Nick defended. “I have you, laying naked, in my arms. He knows I don’t have enough self control to resist that kind of temptation.” He moved lower to mouth at her neck.  
“Lucky for me.” Adalind smiled. She tossed her head back to allow his more access. “Oh, Nick. It’s like your body was made to make love to mine.”  
“It was.”


	6. Nick Casts a Spell 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of my Nick Casts a Spell story. As requested by KK1986, The reactions of Juliet and Monroe.

Juliet was walking on the sidewalk of a shopping area when she spotted Nick.   
She hadn’t liked how their relationship had ended. She had had some time to think it over and she realized that turning down his marriage proposal had been the wrong thing to do. Juliet had known Nick was planning on proposing, she should have addressed any concerns she might have had with him before he had asked the question. That had been a bad move on her part and she was greatly regretting it.  
After all, Nick had always been so sweet and devoted to her. It would be foolish to throw away what they have over some doubts.  
She was about to call out to him in hopes of talking with him.   
And then she noticed he wasn’t alone.  
He was with a petite blonde woman. A very attractive petite blonde woman, who was holding on to Nick and looking up at him with eyes full of love and adoration.  
Juliet couldn’t help but watch as the blonde spotted something inside of a shop window and then looked up at Nick expectantly with a bright smile on her face.  
The look on Nick’s face had Juliet feeling sick. She remembered having Nick look at her like that, once.  
It was a look that held affection, desire and amusement. It was a look Nick wore whenever he was flirting with someone.  
He didn’t wear that look often. Nick wasn’t a flirt with just anybody. He only flirted with the person he was in a relationship with.  
That only person used to be Juliet, now it seemed whoever the blonde was, was the recipient of Nick’s flirtatious side.  
Almost against her will, Juliet rushed to see what store the blonde had just pulled Nick into. Her heart plummeted to her stomach when she saw it was a lingerie boutique. A shop selling unique garments for intimate moments.  
Which meant that Nick and the blonde must have been sleeping together already.  
A little voice inside her head was screaming at her to just walk away before she made things worse for herself, but she didn’t listen, and peaked inside the window to see what Nick and his new lover were doing.  
And of course, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse.  
Nick and the blonde were looking at a black nightie. Nick placed his hand inside of it and showed how the garment was practically transparent. He got a wide smile on his face and said something. The blonde laughed and said something back. Nick then reached for a similar nightie except this one was white. He tucked a lock of hair behind the blonde woman’s ear, saying something Juliet couldn’t make out. The woman appeared bashful, gave a soft smile and said something that to Juliet looked alot like wedding night.  
The suspicion was strengthened when Nick picked up the woman’s left hand and placed a kiss on her ring finger.  
Where there already rested a very nice sized diamond ring.  
Juliet’s knuckles turned white and her nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists.  
How dare he propose to another woman! How dare he move on so quickly! Did what they were together mean so little to him?  
Juliet stormed into the shop and confronted Nick about what he was doing. Immediately Nick put himself between her and the blonde woman.  
“You moved on awfully quick!” Juliet accused.  
“I had a right to. What was the point in wasting my time over someone who clearly didn’t want me?”  
The blonde placed her hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Nick?”  
“It’s alright Adalind. Juliet just needs to get over the fact that she’s not that hard to move on from.” Nick never took his eyes away from Juliet, but his voice was soft and soothing while he was speaking to the blonde.  
“It was only a few weeks ago that you wanted to marry me, and already you’re planning a future with someone else? Either you were cheating on me or you’re just using her.”  
“Believe whatever you like, just as long as it gets you out of my life.” Nick then gathered up the items he and Adalind had selected, took her by the hand and said to Juliet, “Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to go home and practice for our wedding night.”  
The blonde’s face brightened up at his statement and, eyes shining with love and adoration, followed him to the register.  
“We're not finished talking here, Nick.” Juliet growled.  
“Miss? I am going to have to ask you to leave the store. You are causing a disturbance.” A shop employee said to her.  
Juliet went back outside and waited for Nick and the blonde to emerge. When he did, the blonde, Adalind, had both of her arms wrapped around one of his and his free hand held the bag of their purchases.  
“Nick!” She called out. “Are you really able to forget what we had, pretend it never happened and start a life so quickly with someone else?”  
“I’m not forgetting what we had. I’m using it as a lesson learned.” Nick said. “I don’t regret what we had. It was pretty good. But there are things I need and things you need that we can’t get from or give to one another. I had to accept that and now you need to as well.”  
“And you really think you can have what you want with her.” Juliet shot with venom.  
“Goodbye Juliet. Have a nice life.”  
Nick was obviously done with the conversation and had no interest in continuing to justify himself.  
Juliet watched as Nick and Adalind walked away. Her moment of doubt had cost her a good man, and someone else now had the chance to do right what she had done wrong.  
Juliet had a strong suspicion that the blonde was not about to make the same mistakes she did.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nick and Adalind arrived at the spice shop to meet up and talk with Monroe and Rosalee.  
While they were there, Monroe noticed how Adalind was acting around Nick. The blutbad came to the realization on what must have occured and pulled his grimm friend into the side room to confront him about it.  
“Oh my god, Nick! Please tell me that you didn’t use that pleasure spell on Adalind!” Monroe gaped at his grimm friend.  
“Do you want me to lie to you?”  
“Nick? It’s wrong. You have an unfair advantage.”  
“I also have a life that makes dating really difficult. Between my job as a detective and my duties as a grimm, it would be next to impossible to meet someone the traditional way. Adalind is beautiful, intelligent, passionate and is the type to do anything for the one she loves. Making her fall in love with me means I've eliminated an enemy and gained a life partner in one fell swoop. I think it works out well for everyone. No one will be able to make Adalind as happy as I can.”  
“How can you be so certain?”  
“Because I will be able to be completely open and honest with her. We won’t have to have any secrets between us. I can talk to her about cases and get insight from her. I will always let her know how important she is to me. I will cherish every second with her. And when we are able to be alone for a long enough length of time, I will fill her body with so much pleasure she will forget everything else.”  
Adalind walked up to Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Are you talking about me baby.”  
“Monroe thinks it’s not fair that I used that spell on you.”  
“I would agree with him. It seems so unfair that I get multiple orgasms every night and you only get a few. Even though you do most of the work.”  
“Trust me baby, you do more than your fair share.”  
“Are you seriously alright with how you and Nick got together?” Monroe asked Adalind with a tone of deep concern.  
“Of course. I’ve never been happier. Nick gives me so much more love and attention than I have ever received from anyone in my entire life.” The hexenbiest took a deep breath and explained to the blutbad. “There were people in my life that I was willing to do any and everything for. A man who I was willing to risk everything I was in order to please him. But he was demanding more and more from me while all the while giving me less and less attention. The only thing Nick has requested from me is that I let him make me feel good. I didn’t have to deal with a broken heart thanks to him. How could I not be happy and in love with a man like him?”  
“And you’re still,,, you? You still have a mind of your own and make your own decisions?”  
Adalind laughed. “Yes. I assure you, and Nick can certainly testify to the fact that I am still very much me and not afraid to speak my mind. I may love him, but I won’t hesitate to make him suffer when he gets on my nerves.”  
“She threw a book at me last night.” Nick informed Monroe.  
“What did you do?” Rosalee asked, joining in on the conversation.  
“I was trying to read my new Stephen King novel and he kept tickling my feet. So I levitated an older book at him.”  
“Ok. You do still have a mind of your own.”  
“Monroe, I have zero interest in controlling anybody. Especially not someone I want to spend my life with. I want a partner in life. Not a mindless slave.” Nick explained.  
“Alright. Alright. I believe you.” The blutbad said. “Everyone still has free will and everyone is happy. It’s just so bizarre that grimm magic enchanted a hexenbiest.”


	7. Chocolate Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Unicorn Wesen inflicts Nick with a spell that makes him very giddy and over enthusiastic with his love for Adalind. Adalind adds her own special spin to it. Post canon.

Monroe, Rosalee, Adalind and the kids were in the spice shop.  
They heard the bell ding and see Hank, Wu, Trubel, and Nick walk in.  
The moment Nick saw Adalind, he rushed to her and peppered kisses all over her face.  
“You’re so pretty.” He practically cooed as he ran his fingers down her hair.  
“All right, what did he get hit with this time?” Monroe asked, already knowing Nick got hit with something, and no longer too anxious about what it might be, given how often it happened to his grimm best friend.  
“We saw a unicorn wesen!” Trubel said excitedly.  
“We should start making out bingo cards.” Wu suggested. “Every time we encounter a wesen, we put a mark on the spot. Winner gets a free meal or something.”  
“Considering we constantly eat at Monroe and Rosalee’s house or Nick and Adalind’s, I’d say we get free meals all the time.” Hank commented.  
Trubel continued with explaining what happened. “She hadn’t done anything wrong. She was just coming around a corner at the same time we were and she startled into a woge. Then, seeing that she was in front of two grimms, sprayed some kind of sparkling mist. Nick ended up with all of it. The woman apologized. Said it was just a reflex whenever she encountered predators and that it would only make him giddy for a few hours.”  
“She was telling the truth.” Adalind assured everyone while Nick played with her hair and looked at her with unfiltered adoration. “Unicorn wesen have a defense mechanism that allows them to spray a type of chemical similar to a combination of marijuana and ecstasy. The target feels wonderful and loves without fear or reservation. Fear, self doubt, and pride disappear. They are blissfully happy and they want to be affectionate with the people they love and therefore would have zero interest in harming anyone. Allowing the unicorn wesen to run away.”  
“My wife is so smart.” Nick sighed happily. “She’s as smart as she is pretty. My cute little nerd.” He hugged Adalind tight and went back to kissing all over her face and neck.  
“So Nick won’t have a filter for his thoughts toward you for a few hours.” Wu surmised. “He’s going to be as bad as Monroe. Except with just his feelings.”  
“My Adalind smells so good.” Nick inhaled deeply.  
Diana walked in, looked at Nick and asked, “Is Nick going to be showing mom how much he loves her for a while?”  
“It looks that way sweetheart.” Rosalee replied as Adalind was too busy being kissed by Nick to respond.  
“Ok.” The little girl nodded.  
“Can’t you use your powers to take Nick out of his over affectionate mood?” Monroe asked.  
“I don’t want to.” Diana replied matter of factly. “Mom likes when Nick kisses her. So since Nick is making mom happy, whatever is making him that way can stay in him.” She then walked back out of the room.  
Monroe looked at the others. “Of course she doesn’t want to help us. I think that kid lives to drive people crazy.”  
Rosalee placed a comforting hand on her husband’s shoulder. “It’s alright, honey. We can’t expect Diana to use her magic to fix everything. That would end up setting a bad example.”  
While Monroe knew his wife was right, it was still irritating to have a powerful young witch with an attitude around.  
“She takes after her mother.” The blutbad thought to himself.  
“The effects will wear off in a couple of hours.” Adalind assured everyone while Nick was busy smelling her hair.  
“Will there be any bad side effects?” Trubel asked.  
“No. The worst thing that will happen is Nick might be craving junk food.”  
“Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary.” Wu commented.  
“I would love to drizzle chocolate syrup and whipped cream all over your body and then lick you clean.” Nick whispered in Adalind’s ear.  
She was grateful that everyone had moved away from them and were busy dealing with their own things, too distracted to listen in on what the grimm was saying to his hexenbiest.  
“You always taste sweeter and richer than chocolate.” she felt his breath and lips brush against her skin as he continued to speak his tantalizing thoughts. “Especially between your legs. I love to stroke that little bud with my tongue.”  
Adalind jumped up and announced to the group, “I’m taking Nick home till he’s back to normal.” Then she dragged a smiling Nick out of the door.  
“They’re going to have sex, aren’t they?” Trubel asked.  
“Oh yeah.” Was the reply from everyone else in the shop.  
“Looks like we’re babysitting for a while.” Monroe commented to Rosalee, who nodded and went back to her work.  
The others went back to what they needed to do, knowing that their friend would be alright and was happy where he was.  
Adalind was not about to waste the opportunity she had been presented with. It wasn’t a common occurrence for someone to be hit with unicorn dust. And there was a piece of information that she had left out when she had told the others what the chemical does.  
It could cause a long lasting erection.  
She had left out that information because she was certain they would not want to know what they’re friend would be experiencing. And truth be told, she wasn’t certain it would affect Nick in that way. He was a grimm. Wesen potions, poisons and toxins affected him differently than other beings. And he may still react differently with this. But Adalind had become very aware that his member was rock hard. And he had a look in his eyes she had often seen right before he ripped off her clothes and made her forget her own name.  
By some miracle, she was able to drive them home. Nick had not made the drive easy. He kept telling her how much he wanted to lick every inch of her body. Adalind’s panties were soaked by the time she got him into the house.  
They only got as far as the kitchen when Nick pinned her against the counter and ravaged her mouth. His hard member ground against her center. Their tongues tangled together. Adalind gripped the back of his head, and wrapped her legs around him, wanting more.  
Then she suddenly realized a way to make this even more enjoyable.  
“Nick, baby.” She murmured against his lips. “How would you like to lick chocolate syrup off my nipples?”  
He nodded and gave her room to move to the fridge, though he still kept himself pressed firmly to her back and his arms around her.  
Nick rubbed himself against her. It took a great deal of willpower to not just turn around, rip his clothes of and ride him hard and fast.  
There was a special treat they could have, if Adalind kept her wits about her long enough and got what they needed.  
Finally finding what she was looking for, she turned back around to face Nick, held up the chocolate syrup and a small silk back and said to him, “These herbs will make it so that you and I can make love for hours. They will allow us to connect completely, giving me the same stamina and libido as you. We will share every sensation. You’ll be able to experience every one of my orgasms.”  
“What do we need to do?” Nick asked huskily. He needed his witch desperately.  
“I’m going to mix the herbs in the chocolate sauce. Then we can lick it off one another.”  
Adalind worked quickly. She was so turned on already that her hands were shaking. Nick was no help. As she was mixing the herbs in the bowl with the syrup, he kept kissing her neck and slipping his hands underneath her shirt, gliding them over her skin.  
The moment she was done, she removed her shirt and commanded Nick to do the same.  
Once they were naked, they got onto the floor and dipped their fingers into the bowl with the spiced chocolate.  
A couple of smears on the neck. Dollops on the nipples. The navel made a lovely little bowl. And Adalind did not pass up the opportunity to drizzle some on Nick penis. The sounds he made as she sucked every bit, and continued to suck until he was roaring her name, were a pleasure to hear.  
Though it took her by surprise when he recovered lightning quick, pounced on her, flipped her over, drizzled chocolate down the center of her back and over her ass. He took his time licking all of hit up, mostly using the tip of his tongue. All the while his fingers were doing things to her clit and her core that had her writhing and moaning in ecstasy.  
By the time they were joined in that most carnal way, they were both already a heaving sweaty panting mess. And they were still relentless in their taking of one another. They were lost to pleasure and each other.  
And they never made it out of the kitchen.  
Nick’s phone went off the next morning. He reached into his pants pocket, that he realized he had his head on, and answered with a husky, “Hello.”  
“I don’t need any details about what you guys did last night.” Monroe said by way of a greeting. “Just make sure you and Adalind are dressed and not smelling of anything that would destroy the mind of poor fragile blutbaden when you come get your kids.” He then ended the call before Nick could respond.  
The grimm chuckled to himself. He woke Adalind with a gentle kiss and then helped her up and got her to the shower.  
It took a while. The two no interested in leaving the shower until all of the hot water had run out. But Nick and Adalind were able to get themselves presentable to interact with their friends and their kids.  
When they arrived at Monroe and Rosalee’s home, the wesen couple asked if he was completely back to normal.  
He answered with a grin. “Yes, but I wouldn’t mind having a chocolate unicorn again.”


	8. Adalind Makes a Different Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from Julie Q, Adalind discovers Renard and her mother are having an affair in the first episode. She chooses to give Nick the zaubertrank and make him loyal to her. But of course grimms are different.

Her Mother! That son of a bitch has been sleeping with her mother?! Adalind felt like she could strangle that royal bastard.  
He’d been flirting with her. Telling her how valuable she was to him. And all this time he had just been using her. Making her fall for him to get information about prominent people in the city.  
Well if Sean Renard thought she was going to remain loyal to him, he had another think coming. He may have wanted her to do a job for him against the grimm, but Adalind had a much better plan in mind.  
====================================================================  
“My name is Adalind Schade.” She said softly to the man beside the hospital bed. “I don’t know if you remember me, but”  
“I saw you walking out of a coffee shop.” The dark haired man said, showing that he remembered her.  
“And you saw me woge.” She smiled at him.  
“You’re my first woge.”  
“So you’re a new grimm?”  
He nodded. “Nick. Nick Burkhardt.” He held out his hand for her to shake. Then he motioned to the sleeping woman. “This is my aunt Marie.”  
“She has cancer?”  
He nodded, looking back down at the woman with deep sadness on his face. It made Adalind’s heart break for him.  
Adalind got a chair and placed it beside Nick’s. When she was seated, she covered his hand with hers. “How much has your aunt told you about being a grimm?”  
“Nearly nothing. What little she told me, she told me just in the past couple days.” Nick shook his head. “I’ve learned more from a blutbad in fifteen minutes than I did from her in twenty eight years.”  
“Is the blutbad still alive?” The questioned slipped out before Adalind had the time to think about it.  
Nick gave a sad chuckle. “He is. Hank shot the guilty one.”  
At Adalind’s puzzled look, Nick explained. “I’m a detective. Robbery homicide division. Hank is my partner. We were working on a homicide and kidnapping case. I knew someone with both animalistic and human traits was responsible. Thought it was one guy, saw him woge. When I went to his house to investigate him on my own, he jumped through his window at me. Then offered me a beer. He told me about grimms and wesen.” Nick looked at Adalind and grinned. “I talked him into helping me find the guy who was really responsible. It was a blutbad, just a different one than I thought. Monroe went back home and I convinced Hank to go to the other blutbad’s house with me. The guy tried to run when we found the hidden door that led to where he was keeping the girl he took. That’s why Hank shot him.”  
“That’s really impressive.” Adalind said. “Especially with it being your first case as a grimm. And gaining a blutbad as an ally, already you seemed to be a remarkable grimm.”  
“Monroe said that grimms were the boogie men of the wesen world?”  
“Many stories have been told of grimms that have killed wesen solely for existing. While there may be a few reasonable and even kind grimms, it is always better to assume all grimms being encountered are the heartless kind, just for survival's sake.” Adalind explained. “Wesen know that if they do not live a discreet life, they will be hunted down and beheaded by a grimm.” Then she smiled with humor and said. “To be fair, parents also like to use the threat of a grimm just to make their children behave.”  
Nick felt his heart skip a beat. Adalind smiling at him was like the sun coming out after days of rain. All he could do was smile back at her.  
Too soon, a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. Nick kissed his aunt gently on the head and promised to visit the next day.  
Adalind silently waited by the door for him than walked by his side as they left the hospital. She handed him her business card with her home address and cellphone number written on the back of it.  
“If there are any questions you want to ask me or if you just want to talk to someone, feel free to give me a call or drop by.”  
“I actually have a lot of questions. Like how did you find me? Do you think we could go get a cup of coffee and talk?”  
Adalind smiled and nodded. They went to a diner that never closed and she explained to him more about the wesen community. As well as how and why she approached him.  
“There’s a man who calls himself the Prince of Portland. Really, he’s the equivalent of a crime lord. He essentially rules the underworld of the wesen community here in Portland. His mother’s side of his family has been friends with mine for generations.”  
“Is he like you, a hexenbiest?” Nick asked.  
“The males are called zauberbiest. Technically, he’s half, His mother is a hexenbiest. His father is one of seven rulers of the wesen community in Europe. The Prince of Portland is illegitimate and his father’s wife and his half brother have been trying to do away with him for years. He’s been trying to prove himself worthy. And so he has established a rule here in Portland.”  
“And you work for him?” Nick guessed.  
“I did. He doesn’t know it yet, but I am no longer on his side. He’s shown himself to be every bit the royal bastard and I can’t remain loyal to him. He found out an older grimm was here in Portland and ordered me to kill her.”  
“That’s why you came to the hospital!”  
“It wasn’t that hard to figure out that the older grimm and the young grimm I saw might be related. He found out where the older grimm was and sent me to her location. He claimed she was dangerous. That she needed to be dealt with before she caused a lot of trouble here in Portland.”  
“He’s obviously got his facts wrong, she’s dying from cancer.”  
“He probably knows this. More than likely, he thinks she possesses things that could be of great value to him. If he knows about you, he might want you as helpless and vulnerable as possible. If he can manipulate you into joining him, he may be able to gain the power he wants.”  
“What’s this guys name?”  
Adalind hesitated for a moment, then looked at Nick seriously and said, “When I tell you who he is, you have to remain calm. If he finds out you know about him, he could make things very difficult for you. Trust me, I know him well. He tends to keep secrets as a way of holding power over others. You will have the advantage over him if he thinks you don’t know about him.”  
“It sounds like you believe I already know this Prince of Portland.”  
“You do. His mane is Sean Renard. He’s captain of your precinct.”  
The look that came over Nick’s face was pure rage. Adalind felt fear clench at her chest. In that moment, Nick was truly frightening. He looked every bit the deadly grimm wesen believed all grimms to be.  
“He tried to have my aunt killed.” Nick growled, so low that Adalind barely heard him.  
Worried that he was about to do something rash, Adalind moved to sit beside Nick. She took his hand in hers and whispered gently in his ear. “He is a manipulative bastard. Do not allow him power over you. Do not confront him. Let him believe he is well hidden from you. His ego and pride will lead to his downfall. You just need to have patience.”  
Nick nodded that he understood, but he gripped her hand tight in his. He took deep breaths to calm himself, burying his nose in her hair, obviously inhaling her sent.  
Adalind’s heart fluttered at the realization the grimm was taking comfort from her.  
It gave her an idea on how she could take her revenge against Sean and her mother, as well as ensuring her own position of power.  
She knew encouraging the grimm’s attention and affection for her would work very well for her.  
So when they parted ways, Adalind made sure to touch Nick’s arm, and his shoulder while looking him in the eyes and smiling warmly.  
The way his face had lit up let Adalind know that the message had been received loud and clear. And received happily.  
================================================================  
Nick couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of Adalind being in danger kept going through his head.   
The millifer queen told him that there were those who would be coming for him. She assured him that the hexenbiests worked for someone who seeking to hurt him.   
But Nick was certain Adalind was not a part of that group. Adalind cared about him. She had warned him of the danger he was in. Had told him about the wesen underworld. And Adalind had done it without killing anybody.  
That was all of the proof Nick needed to convince him Adalind was his friend and the millifer queen was out of her mind.  
The belief Adalind was on his side did not make the concern for her safety go away. If anything, it increased it.  
He ached to see her. He felt this terrible need to be with her, in any way she would allow.  
Unable to fight his heart any longer, Nick made his way to the home of Adalind Schade.  
On the drive there, he recalled telling Monroe about Adalind.  
“I met another wesen who wants to help me.” Nick had said. “Her name is Adalind, she’s a hexenbiest. She’s also the very first woge I had ever seen.”  
“A hexenbiest? Agreeing to help a grimm? That’s even stranger than a blutbad helping one.” Monroe commented. “How long did you have to pester her before she agreed to help you?”  
“Actually. She came to be and offered to help.” Nick replied with a cheeky smirk. “She used to work for someone who she says plans on manipulating me. Some head of the underworld here in Portland. Oh, and who just happens to be my boss.”  
“Well I bet that makes things kind of awkward in the workplace.”  
“He doesn’t know that I know about him. Adalind suggested not confronting him.”  
“Giving you the element of surprise.” Monroe nodded his understanding. “Biesters are known for their cunning. If she really is your ally, she will become really useful to have around. But I suggest you be careful. She may be just looking out for herself and playing both sides.”  
“My aunt told me to trust my instincts. They’re telling me Adalind doesn’t trust Renard anymore. She holds a lot of anger and resentment toward him. I’m pretty sure she was in love with him and he played her, broke her heart. He must not be as smart as his others think he is. Adalind is smart and pretty. She has this way about her that you can’t help being drawn to.”  
“Sounds like you have a crush on her.” Monroe observed.  
Nick rolled his eyes. “What is this, elementary school? I’m interested in her. I’m a heterosexual male and she’s an attractive woman. I also haven’t gotten to enjoy the company of a woman in a couple years.”  
“Years? Whoah! And you’ve got your site sets on a hexenbiest. From some of the things I’ve heard about biesters, you sure have picked one hell of a way to end your celibacy.” Monroe snarked.  
Nick had decided not to ask Monroe to explain further. He never put much stock in rumors or stereotypes.  
Besides, he had figured he and Adalind still had a long way to go before he found out how she was in the bedroom.  
But he needed to see her. Even if it just meant holding her in his arms with them both fully clothed.  
Adalind was so good to him. So sweet. She had even taken the time to bake him cookies.  
She had dropped them off at his apartment and told him the confections were all for him. That she wouldn’t hold it against him if he ate every single one himself.  
He loved the smile on her face that grew when he had eaten two right that moment. He finished the rest that night. And he had laid in his bed thinking about how well she took care. Telling him about his boss, about the wesen world, standing by his side at his aunt’s funeral, and cleaning up his bloody hand when he had gotten wounded during a case. And then she goes and bakes him his favorite cookies. The woman was too good to him.  
He knew he was falling fast for her. He didn’t care. Nick was certain that it was fate that had brought the two of them together.  
======================================================  
As Adalind prepared for bed, she wondered how the zaubertrank was affecting the grimm.  
Fate had presented her the perfect opportunity to collect Nick’s blood when he had arrived at her door, seeking help for an injury. He was worried that a hospital would ask to many questions, or that a wesen at the hospital would woge and cause a scene.  
Adalind had been more than happy to help him. She had been delighted to see that Nick already put so much faith and trust in her. That he was sure she would take care of him.  
It certainly boded well for Adalind and her plan to make Nick her ally.  
And once she had gotten his blood, Adalind knew the best way to make Nick as loyal to her as possible was my making him so obsessed with her that he believed they were in love.  
A batch of hexenbiest made cookies later and she was presenting them to a very grateful Nick. It took all of her self control not to jump up and down with glee when she saw Nick eat two right then and there.  
Adalind knew of the dangers that could happen if anyone besides the intended target consumed the confections. It was a relief to see that Nick liked the cookies and wanted to eat them so quickly.  
Using special skeleton keys. (In the literal sense.) Adalind had snuck into Nick apartment while he was at work the next day, and seen that he had eaten them all.  
The hexenbiest was sure the grimm would be fully under the zaubertrank soon he would be begging her to be with him.  
It wasn’t just the loyalty of the grimm she was looking forward to. Nick was a very handsome man. Getting to have him in her bed would definitely be one of the many perks.  
She was just about to slip into said bed when she heard a pounding on her door.  
==========================================================  
Nick nearly held his breath, waiting for the blonde witch to open her door. When she finally appeared, he forgot how to.  
She stood there looking like temptation and sin in the flesh wearing a black satin chemise.  
Nick was completely unaware of the camera above her doorway that allowed Adalind to see whoever was there. She had set it up for safety reasons. One could never be too careful. But it came in very handy when she saw Nick had showed up looking desperate to see her.  
She had quickly changed from her cotton pajamas with sushi dotted all over them into something that was more likely to get the grimm’s heart pumping and blood flowing to certain areas.  
“Nick, what are you doing here?” She asked, feigning surprise.  
“Is there someone here with you?” He growled. The jealousy he suddenly felt made him ignore her question and give thought to getting his gun.  
“No.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Why don’t you come in and see?”  
Nick stepped further into her home, never taking his eyes away from Adalind as she shut the door.  
The moment the lock was once again in place, Nick rushed to Adalind, pinning her against the wall, claiming her mouth with his own.  
“I want you.” He breathed. His hands roaming all over her body. “I need you.”  
This was certainly unexpected. Adalind had not anticipated the potion working so quickly.  
Nick’s lips trailed down her neck, and Adalind decided she really didn’t care to question how or why, all she wanted was to enjoy.  
======================================================  
Enjoy was a really weak word compared to how Adalind felt.  
Never, in her entire life, had anyone made her feel as good as Nick made her feel.  
She didn’t remember when it happened, but somehow they traveled to her bedroom.  
Though it was impossible for Adalind to pay attention to anything other than Nick, his hands, his mouth, and when he finally undressed, his body.  
Oh, what a body it was.   
==================================  
Nick took his time exploring Adalind. He was determined to prove to her that she belonged to him by giving her hours and hours of exquisite pleasure.  
He slipped his fingers under her chemise and found her bare.  
“Who did you want to see you in this?” He demanded.  
“Only you.” She whimpered.  
“Good. From now on, I will be the only one to see this side of you, understood.”  
Adalind nodded quickly. Nick’s fingers were doing such delicious things to her and she needed it to continue, so she was willing to agree to anything.  
Nick removed the chemise from her body and tossed it away. Then he set on the task of tasting and exploring every part of her.  
Nick brushed his lips gently over her nipples. He then pressed his tongue flat and licked over the peak, holding the mound in one hand while his other caressed her hips and thighs. Once it shriveled and became hard, he carefully clenched it in his teeth and tugged.  
Adalind gasped, arching her back as she dug her fingers deep through his hair.  
Once both breasts were too sensitive to receive anymore attention, Nick trailed a path down her slender body with his teeth and tongue.  
Purposely, he ignored where he could smell her sweet arousal, and instead paid attention to her smooth inner thighs.  
“This is my sanctuary.” He declared, his lips and breath brushing along her skin as he said, “Between your legs will be where I will always find comfort. I will spend hour worshiping here. I will make the walls tremble again and again so I can hear my angel sing.”  
Nick then latched his mouth over Adalind’s clit and she cried out as a powerful wave of euphoria crashed over her.  
His mouth did not move from her center until he had heard her call out three more times. He loved the way her silken folds felt on his tongue. He loved the taste of her. He loved the way her breasts heaved as she struggled for air. And he loved how completely ruined she looked from being consumed by the pleasure he gave her.  
His heart swelled with joy when she reached for him as he made his way back up to her and covered her body with his own.  
They wrapped their arms tight around one another. In one thrust he buried himself fully inside her.  
“You’re mine. Mine forever.” Nick proclaimed. “Anyone who tries to take you from me won’t live long.”  
Adalind had a moment to wonder how Nick could be so dominant when the potion should have made him submissive to her, but then he hit just the right spot inside her and thinking stopped being possible.  
They moved as one unit. As one mind. The rhythm perfect.  
Nick was relentless with his taking of her. His hands and mouth explored everywhere they could reach as his manhood hit deep inside her.  
Adalind was delirious with pleasure. She lost all sense of time. She lost all sense of reality. Her entire world narrowed down to one thing, overwhelming ecstasy. She couldn’t even hold onto Nick as he moved inside her.  
He pinned her hands above her, opening her more for his gaze and his mouth.  
When he was finally sated, a smug smile spread on his face to see his beautiful powerful witch exhausted from their lovemaking and already succumbing to sleep.  
He took it upon himself to clean them up. He noticed a pair of cotton pajamas peeking out of her laundry hamper.  
“Devious little witch.” He said, gazing at the blonde lying naked on the bed. “I can see I’m going to have my hands full with you.”  
He was really looking forward to it.  
======================================================  
When Adalind awoke, the sun was shining brightly through her window. A glance at the clock showed it was one p.m.  
“Hey, beautiful.” Nick greeted, pressing a kiss to her lips, then handing her a mug of hot coffee.  
She sat up, not bothering to hold up the sheet, exposing her naked breasts to Nick.  
“Morning.” She replied in a voice husky from sleep. She took the mug and a sip.  
Nick’s eyes darkened. “I made reservations for seven this evening at an Italian place.”  
“Hopefully my legs start working again by then,” Adalind snarked.  
“I could always carry you. I love having you in my arms.” Nick replied with a cheeky grin.  
Adalind felt the need to ask him, “So, last night, you meant what you said?”  
“You mean about you being mine? Short answer, yes. Long answer, I don’t do one night stands. I want you. And I want you for as long as I can have you.” He gave her another peck on the lips. Adding one more to each of her breasts. “Enjoy your coffee. I’ll get you something to eat and then we can decide what we want to do today.”  
As Nick prepared her food, Adalind’s mind tried to process how it was that he seemed to be very much himself.  
He was being sweet, attentive and romantic, but the zaubertrank should have made him more obsessive. Even a little mindless. Nick still had his mind fully intact.  
Last night he had been so passionate and intense. Making a hexenbiest pass out from sex was usually impossible. And yet Nick had done a remarkable job.  
Adalind sighed. “Maybe grimms are just different from everyone else.” She thought to herself. “Potions and spells don’t work the same with them.”  
Thinking over everything. The wonderful sex. The wonderful man who wanted to be with her. Adalind realized that though the potion didn’t work the way she thought it would. It work the way that was going to make her truly happy.  
Instead of the grimm being her slave. He was going to be her sweetheart.


	9. The Exiled Knight and The Enchantress

He swung his ax, chopping of the head of one assailant, but another was able to stick a dagger into his side. Another swing of his ax and that attacker was taken down as well. Nick pressed a hand to his side and made his way to the river.  
He removed his shirt and tore it into strips of cloth. One strip he dipped into the water, using it to clean himself up. That done, he then pressed a piece into his wound, attempting to stop the flow of blood. The other strips he tied together and used to keep the cloth in place.  
He was in tremendous pain. He also knew that if he did not get help soon, he would surely die from his injuries.  
But he had no clue if there was a village close enough. Or if anyone would be able to help him.  
With every ounce of strength he had, he followed the river. Hoping to come across a house, or at least someone who could get him help.  
Every step became more and more difficult, until his body gave out and he collapsed onto the forest floor.  
A large raven flying over head saw the man and dropped down to get a closer look.  
“Mistress.” The raven said. “A wounded man is in your forest.”  
It’s eyes began to glow.  
The enchantress saw through the bird’s eyes and was intrigued by the sight.  
A wave of her hand, a movement of her fingers, he rose from the forest floor, lifted by hundreds of butterflies. They swirled around him and he disappeared from the sight of any who would have been mortal and looking on. The beings fluttered across a long bridge and into a white stone castle.  
He was slightly aware of moving. A part of his mind sensed that he was laying on the softest bed he had ever felt. All pain was completely gone from him. Any thoughts of discomfort or of any threats to himself had vanished from his mind. He felt wrapped in a blanket of euphoric bliss. And he felt safer than he ever had since he was a child.  
The butterflies dispersed into air and the warrior appeared at the feet of a beautiful golden haired woman.  
She got him into a room with a large tub. A wave of her hand and it was filled with hot water. She removed their clothes and got them into the tub. She took a soft cloth and, soaking it in the water, began to wash every inch of his body. She couldn’t help but admire his form as she washed him clean. He was a beautiful man.  
She brushed her lips along his face, healing his scratches as well as indulging her own desire.  
He opened his eyes and wondered if he had died and was now in heaven. He was surrounded by a night sky filled with stars and a naked angel was tending to him.  
He gripped her hip and pulled her closer to his. She understood his desire and her mouth descended to his. Then he was certain he was in heaven, her lips were too soft and too sweet to be from anywhere other than paradise. He felt her breasts slide on his chest. The feel of her velvet warmth surrounding his manhood pulled moans of ecstasy from both of them.  
His mind began to clear and awareness came back to him. He realized he was in a room made of black marble that had large diamonds embedded everywhere, giving off the illusion off a night sky. There were no windows in the room. The only light came from the candles and were reflected off of the gemstones, the water of the large tub the warrior was in and the golden hair of the lady of whose slender body was writhing above him.  
She pressed soft lips to his and he was swept into a deep sleep.  
When he awoke, he was no longer in the black marble room, but in a large bed in a room larger than most cottages he had seen.  
He was completely dry, but still very naked. He could feel the softest silks and satin of the bedding touching his bare skin.  
His only cover was a thin silk sheet that was draped over his manhood. Though the sheet did nothing to conceal his interest when the beautiful golden haired lady came into the bedroom carrying a tray full of delicious food and drink. She wore a bodice made of gold and rubies. It revealed much of her chest, barely only covering the plump mounds. Her entire slender waist was revealed. Her skirt sat low on her hips. If one could really call it a skirt. It was made from a soft fabric so thin, one could see right through it and gaze at the silhouette of shapely legs. A belt of gold and rubies held the skirt in place.   
She set the tray on the bed and with a warm smile said, “I am Adalind. You are in my castle. Do you remember who you are? Do you know what happened to you?”  
“I am Nick.” The warrior said. “I was attacked in the forest, but I don’t remember how I got here.”  
“You were unconscious when you came here.” Adalind said. Not bothering to tell him how he was found or brought into her home. “Please, eat. You must be starving.”  
She sat on the bed, right by Nick’s side. He saw that her skirt was slit and parted to reveal her smooth legs.  
His manhood visibly twitched at the sight. If Adalind noticed, she said nothing. She simply poured wine into a jeweled goblet and brought the cup to his lips.  
The food and the drink was the best that had ever touched Nick’s lips and he told Adalind so. She smiled and encouraged him to consume it all, telling him he would need it to get his strength back.  
When the food and drink were gone, Adalind asked Nick, “Do you know why you were attacked?”  
“I used to be a knight that served the royal family. I discovered that the prince was hungry for power and willing to go to any lengths to achieve it. He plans to start a war with surrounding kingdoms in order to obtain more land, riches and power. He planned to gain the people support by poisoning the water of several outlying villages. I’ve warned the leaders of the villages and sent word to the neighboring kingdoms about the prince’s plans. He found out and has sent men to hunt and kill me.”  
“So now you are without a home, because you were trying to stop an evil act?” Adalind asked.  
Nick nodded.  
Adalind touched his face, “I have no husband. It is only me here. If you would like, this could be your home. I could be your wife.”  
Nick swore he saw her eyes glow. But he dismissed that thought immediately. Eyes did not glow. And there was a beautiful woman wanting him. Offering him everything he had been forced to deny himself in service to the crown. He should stop worrying over nonsense and allow himself enjoyment.  
He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and they were soon roaming their hands all over one another.  
Adalind thought to herself that the hunter was the perfect example of man. So pleasing to the eye. And his body was made for long hours of passion. She would ensure the man would never think to leave her.  
Nick could barely believe that this beautiful woman was with him. He once again wondered if he had died and crossed over to paradise. He could not fathom how he was blessed enough to find himself in this situation. But he was going to be grateful for it and enjoy himself for as long as he could.  
And then her silk folds were wrapped around his manhood, causing all thought and all sanity to flee. His mind, body and soul became hers.

Nick awoke to the sun shining bright through the window. Quietly, he slipped from the bed and gazed at the world outside. It was a beautiful landscape and there was not a single person in sight.  
The hunter went to the window and stared out at the scenery, lost in thought. He was healed now, but he wondered if he was still in danger. The evil prince may still have more men sent out to kill him.  
He thought about the men who had attacked him, sent by the prince. Nick wondered if more men were searching for him. He was certain the prince had not changed his mind about destroying the knight. Even at that very moment, the prince could be sending out more men to find and kill him.  
His thoughts of the evil prince were interrupted by a soft melodic voice calling to him.  
“Nick?”  
He turned his eyes to the bed and the blonde enchantress in it.   
She sat up, allowing the coverlet to drop, revealing her full breasts and slender waist.  
A part of him knew he should track down the man who had ordered he be killed. But as he gazed at the beautifully bare woman in the comfortable bed, all he cared to do was return to her side, pull her in his arms and make love to her until they were thoroughly sated.  
The need for revenge and the desire for love and companionship warred with in him. But it was a short war, for no ounce of pride and anger stood a chance against offerings of love and comfort.  
Especially when there was some doubt about revenge being fulfilled and the carnal pleasure being met was a certainty.  
He knew he had made the wiser decision when the smile on the lady’s face widened and she wrapped her arms around him as he returned to her bed.  
Six Months Later:  
She sat by a window, weaving a blanket for the child growing inside her. Her warrior sat a few feet away, working on a cradle for their child.  
Seeing something out of the window, she called to her husband. “My love, I grow hungry. Will you go to the kitchen and bring me back something to eat?”  
He rose with a smile, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and left to fetch her some food, never noticing the men approaching the castle.  
A wave of her hand and thousands of butterflies emerged. Each one so stunning in appearance that the men approaching gasped at their beauty.  
However, their awe turned to agony as the winged beings brushed over their skin and sliced the flesh like hot knives through butter. The pain increased and the wounds turned red and angry. Flesh became inflamed and rotted away. The men screamed and collapsed to the ground. And then all was silent. Another wave of the enchantresses hand and the bodies of the now dead assassins turned to dust and scattered with the wind.  
Her knight returned with food, the smile still on his handsome face. She reached out to him, pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. They shared the food and gazed at each other with loving smiles.   
She didn’t want to run the risk of her beloved getting injured, or even becoming upset that he was still being hunted by minions of the evil prince. Adalind wanted to keep her Nick safe and in a pleasant mood. She desired him greatly and wanted all of his energy and attention focused on her.  
It was why she still had not revealed to him the extent of her powers.


	10. Adalind Makes a Different Choice2

Adalind’s breath caught and she gripped tight to Nick’s shoulders as he ground his hard member against her center and his mouth devoured her neck.  
When Nick showed up at her office, the hexenbiest had gone from surprised, to pleased and then to very thrilled when he pinned her against the wall, claiming her mouth and pressing his body to hers.  
It was still hard for her to understand how he reacted so differently to the zaubertrank than anyone else would have. Hexen and zauberbiest had been using the potion for centuries and any other recipient had been devoted and compliant. Obsessive at times, of course, but never had anyone spoke of the recipient gaining such a strong and lasting libido. And certainly no other recipient had been so dominant. No other was said to take the initiative and seduce the one who gave them the potion.  
Still, as strange as the turn of events may be, Adalind was very far from complaining. She never knew it was possible to have so many orgasms. Her sleeping had gotten better. Nick affections and attentions always made her feel so good and relaxed that she passed out before he did, slept like the dead, and woke up with him gazing at her tenderly.  
Overall, Adalind thought her life was working out pretty well, despite the potion not working on the grimm the way she thought it would.  
Case in point, she and Nick in her office, enjoying some afternoon delight.  
Nick picked her up and carried her to the desk, sitting her on the edge.  
He reached into her skirt and slipped her panties down her legs. He then slipped the delicate garment in his pocket.  
Her skirt bunched as he pressed his head between her legs, licking and biting at her thighs before feasting at her core.  
Adalind had to keep her mouth shut tight to prevent herself from crying out and drawing attention to what was going on in her office. She pulled her blouse apart and palmed at her lace clad breasts while Nick licked her silk petals.  
When it became too much, she gripped tight to his hair and yanked his head up to hers. Nick took the opportunity to mouth at the skin of her belly, her chest and her neck on his way up. Her need of him made it difficult to focus on unfastening his pants, but soon they were open and his hard member was exposed.  
Adalind wrapped her legs around him as Nick moved forward. She met him thrust for thrust. Both needing to find fulfillment and knowing there wasn’t enough time for them to take their time.  
Adalind’s hands traveled up Nick’s shirt to feel his hard muscles. He had to use one hand to brace his wait on her desk, but he used the other to cup her neck, kissing her deeply as he moved inside of her.  
They kept their lips sealed together, muffling the sounds of their pleasure when they reached their peak.  
They kept kissing as they came down from the high. Each had a very satisfied look on their face.  
They kissed deeply once more, than pulled apart to fix their appearance.  
However, Adalind noticed there was an article of clothing she did not have to put back on.  
“Um, Nick? Do you think I could have my panties back?”  
He held up the satin and lace garment, brought them to his nose, inhaled deeply, then with a smirk, placed it back in his pocket and said, “I’ll hold onto these, keep your scent with me until the next time I get to have you.”  
Her mouth dropped open, mocking being scandalized, but she smirked at his as he left her office.  
It was so much fun having a grimm for a lover.  
Adalind’s coworkers enter with knowing smirks on their faces.  
“My my my, what happened here?” Caroline asked.  
Adalind only shrugged, devilish grin on her face.  
“Who was that guy?” Felicia asked. “He’s hot, but I couldn’t tell what wesen he was. By the satisfied look on your face, I know he can’t be human.”  
“He’s neither wesen or human.” Adalind explained with a smug smirk. “He’s a grimm.”  
Caroline and Felicia’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads.  
“A grimm!? How on earth did you become involved with a grimm? I thought grimms and hexenbiests were mortal enemies.”  
“I guess he didn’t want to let a long history of feuding get in the way of getting himself some good loving.”  
Adalind chose to leave out the fact she had slipped him a zaubertrank that hadn’t worked the way she intended. Or the fact that she had chosen to enter the grimm’s life because the man she adored and had been secretly working for was sleeping with her mother and Adalind had chosen to get revenge on the two of them by making sure the grimm was on her side.  
“Alright, girl. You need to give us details. Lots and lots of details.” Felicia said.  
“Definitely” Caroline chimed in. “Like, how big is he?”  
“Oh, he’s packing.” Adalind said with a smug grin. “And he more than knows how to work his equipment.”  
“Damn, if I had known grimms were skilled in sex, I would have tried to find and make friends with one.” Felicia observed.  
“Well I can’t speak for all grimms. But Nick is extremely skilled in the art of sex. And if anyone tries to take him from me, they will get a very slow and very painful death.” Adalind warned with full sincerity.  
“I don’t blame you.” Caroline said. “The smile on your face was proof on how good he made you feel. And you guys were in here a while. I guess he’s pretty long lasting.”  
“He made me pass out every time we’ve been in bed together. And our quickies leave me weak kneed. But he barely seems fazed.”  
“Except by the very wide grin on his face and that swagger when he walks.” Felicia added. “That man had the strut of a champion athlete.”  
“Making a hexenbiest as satisfied as he made Adalind has got to be quite the feet of skill.” Caroline observed.  
=====================================================  
After his first night with Adalind, it was obvious to everyone around Nick that his life was definitely on an up swing.  
Hank remarked that he had a particular kind of grin on his face the whole first day.  
“You’ve got someone special in your life, now.” The older detective had remarked. “What’s her name?”  
“Adalind.”  
“Adalind? Like the woman we protected from those weird people with the bee venom?”  
“She’s also the woman we saw who was walking out of the coffee shop while we were in front of that jewelry store from getting the loose stone of your earring secured.”  
“Wow. That’s got to be one hell of a twist of fate.” Hank speculated. “I could tell that the two of you were attracted to each other throughout that case. I just hope you’re not starting something just because you’re lonely and she’s grateful to you for protecting her. My first marriage was like that, and you know how that ended.”  
“Yeah, and what about marriages two and three, or the engagements that never turned into marriages,” Nick asked Hank with mirth.  
“What can I say, my heart does the thinking for me sometimes. Unfortunately, it’s not very wise.”  
“I don’t know if I’m being wise. Truth is I really don’t care. I’ve never felt this way before, about anyone or anything.”  
“Well you’ve obviously got it bad. I wish you the best of luck, partner.”  
Monroe had been a bit more vocal about his opinion.  
“Dude! You’re in a relationship with a hexenbiest? I can smell her on you!”  
“Yes. Adalind and I are dating. We took our relationship to a physical level.”  
“Wow! From what I’ve heard about hexenbiest, she must have really rocked your world.”  
“Yes. And I rocked hers. She passed out before I did.” Nick said smugly.  
“What!? How is that even possible!?” Monroe’s voice got very loud. “Beister are known all over the wesen community for their libido.” Then a thought occurred to him and he asked Nick in a normal tone, almost accusing. “Is it because you’re a grimm?”  
“Maybe. I’ve never experienced anything like this before. Since I became a grimm and met Adalind, I can’t get enough of her.”  
Nick hated going more than a few hours without being near Adalind. Dropping by her office for a quick romp was something he needed just to take the edge off of his desperation.  
Because Adalind was so important to him, it was important to Nick to have Adalind in every part of his life.  
So introducing her to Monroe was inevitable.  
Nick was a little hesitant because the two seemed so very different from one another. But considering Nick himself seemed very different from them, and still got along with them both very well, the grimm relaxed and arranged for the three of them to have dinner together. In his ancestor’s trailer.  
Nick picked up a large order of Chinese take out and a bottle of good wine. He had sent them each a text message letting them know where the trailer was and when to meet.  
Nick hoped that them each seeing the trailer for the first time, and getting something to eat, would prevent any awkward moments. Or at least keep the awkwardness to a minimum.  
“Wow, you are beautiful.” Monroe blurted when he was introduced to Adalind.  
Nick wanted to groan. But Adalind laughed and said, “Benefit to being biester. My kind’s human forms are always attractive.”  
Upon entering the trailer, both wesen practically geeked out. Nick grinned at seeing the two look with wide eyed excitement at all of the items.  
===========================================  
Adalind could scarcely believe where fate had placed her. She was certain that no beister had ever been granted access to a grimm’s archive. And yet here she was, being given a tour by a grimm. Sure, a blutbad was there too, but that only added to how unbelievable her life had turned out.  
It was discovered that Adalind and Monroe were fluent in German. Adalind was also fluent in several other languages.  
Nick expressed how happy he was with that information since a lot of the entries in his ancestors journals were in different languages.  
After several hours of exploring and the food and wine completely consumed, all three decided to call it a night.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you and get to know some things about you, Adalind. With how smitten Nick seems to be about you, I was getting really curious. It’s so weird for a hexenbiest and a grimm to be lovers. But I guess it would seem strange for us all to be friends. Though you and Nick are really really friendly. But that’s a good thing. Surprising in a really good way. You know, since Nick seems to really like having sex with you.”  
“Monroe, do we need to call you a cab?” Nick asked, worried that his friend’s rambling may be caused by the wine.  
“No, I do not need a cab. I am completely sober. The wine barely affected me and it left my system an hour ago.”  
Monroe said goodbye and left the grimm and the hexenbiest alone in the trailer.  
Adalind wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck with a bright grin. “So, you really like have sex with me?”  
“I really really like having sex with you.” Nick returned with a grin, wrapping his arms around Adalind.  
He guided her to a small bed nestled at one end of the trailer.  
Adalind spared a thought that her life was turning out to be the best kind of strange.  
A grimm, making love to her, a hexenbiest, amid all of his ancestors things.  
It was simply too delicious for words. Nick’s ancestors were probably rolling in their graves.  
Adalind gave a breathy laugh to herself, then focused on rolling in the bed with her sexy grimm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I am writing sequels. Please let me know if you prefer Adalind makes a different choice to remain here or for it to become a separate story post.


	11. Stop Loving Me

It seemed that the royals were not completely done with Nick or Diana. They sent a large group of hunjager to Portland in an attempt to capture both grimm and special child.  
This time, the wesen were told to follow the grimm and wait until he was on a case and after a different wesen. That way, he would be too focused on one threat and would not think to be aware of any one.  
But the wesen Nick was after was a hexenbiest who was also a kind of black widow. One who made rich men fall in love with her, by means of a zaubertrank and then staged accidents so she could get their money and collect on multi million dollar life insurance policies.  
And so Adalind was with him with the intent of using her powers to counteract any the deadly hexenbiest would try to use on Nick.  
Adding to the fact that Nick heard the hundjager approaching, and the element of surprise was lost.  
Nick and Adalind were able to communicate without words where each was going to go. The hundjager were certainly surprised at how well the two worked together. A grimm and a hexenbiest fighting alongside one another was something they had not been warned about. It helped give Nick and Adalind the advantage in the fight.  
One hundjager said something to another in German, and the two fled the fight.  
But that still left seven. Adalind knocked two down by levitating a log and striking them hard in their heads with it. She took out a third by sidestepping, bending her body, avoiding an attack then delivering a hard kick to the knee, forcing the hundjager to drop with a cry of agony.  
Nick took down three at one time by using the attack of a fourth. He grabbed the wesen as he came toward the grimm and used his energy to spin him and throw him toward his brethren.  
“You’re such a show off.” Adalind teased Nick, walking into his arms.  
He kissed her with a grin. “I have to impress you, some way.  
Suddenly, Adalind saw the two hundjager that had run away come back. One threw a dagger strait at Nick. She forced them to spin around and got the knife in her back.  
Nick pulled out his gun and shot both hundjager in the head. Then he quickly pulled out his phone to call for help.  
“Call Rosalee.” Adalind ordered him.  
“Adalind, you’re seriously hurt. You need to go to the hospital.” Nick argued.  
“The knife is not in a serious place. There are herbs that can heal me quickly.”  
Nick did as she asked and called Rosalee. He held his hexenbiest the entire time, not allowing her to move and slowing the blood flow.  
It seemed like an eternity, but finally Monroe arrived with the herbs Rosalee gave him, as well as with Diana, who had been looked after by the wesen couple while Nick and her mother were on a case.  
“She knew Adalind was in trouble and insisted on coming along.” Monroe explained.  
Adalind instructed her daughter on what to do and the wound was instantly healed. Nick breathed a sigh of relief and held Adalind tight.  
The picked up Kelly, thanked Rosalee for getting the herbs and giving them to Monroe, as well as for watching the kids, and then headed home to put their family to bed.  
Nick couldn't help but go over what had happened in the field. Losing the black widow hexenbiest and the fact that the royals were still a threat to a backseat to the terror Nick was feeling at the knowledge Adalind had risked her life for him.  
The knife in her back reminded him way to much of the moment the zerstorer put an ax in her back. She may not have remembered it, but Nick knew he would forget his own name before he forgot what losing her felt like.  
He had been brokenhearted when she had left with Kelly to join Sean. He understood she was putting her children first, but he had still been filled with agony and rage.  
But seeing her dead had destroyed him. There was nothing human about him left. Grief and pain was all he could think about and he was willing to let the whole world burn for a chance to get her back.  
He had to make sure Adalind understood that her life was worth so much more than his. That he couldn’t risk herself for him.  
So when the kids were tucked into bed and drifting off to sleep, Nick asked Adalind to join him on the roof of their loft.  
“Adalind, I need you to promise me that you will never put yourself in danger like that again.”  
“Nick, what are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I try to protect you?”  
Nick shook his head. “Adalind, you need to listen to me.” His voice was like steel. “You will never do that again. It is my job to protect you and the kids. They need their mother.”  
“They need you too.” Her voice got louder and tears were forming in her eyes. “I need you.”  
“You’re so strong and so intelligent. I’ve never met anyone more resilient.”  
“No ones ever made me feel the way that you do.”  
“I won’t risk your life. I don’t want you to risk it either. Not for me.” Nick ordered.  
“I love you, Nick!” Adalind shouted.  
Something in Nick snapped and he rushed to her, pulling her tightly in his arms, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
That night, they ravaged one another. The fighting and fear of losing one another driving them to the point of desperation.  
Nick made a decision. He knew the outcome would destroy him, but it was so much better than the alternative. He knew his face would not want to help him and would try to talk him out of it. There was only one person he could go to. And he was desperate enough to turn to that person.  
With stone cold determination, he walked into Sean Renard’s office and closed the door.  
“I need to make Adalind stop loving me. I need her to go back to ensuring her own survival. I can’t watch her die. If she continues to fight by my side, that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”  
At first the Captain said nothing. Renard took a moment to read the grimm and detective’s face. He took his time thinking over the man’s request. Sean decided that Adalind not loving Nick anymore could work in his favor. The hexenbiest could be persuaded to focusing fully on Diana. Both he and Nick could get what they wanted. Adalind would be kept alive for Nick and Diana would no longer be under the grimm’s influence, leaving Sean as her primary father figure.  
“If you’re serious, there’s someone I know who could help you.” Renard explained. “She’s very powerful but she never leaves her house. So you’ll have to go to her.”  
He wrote the name and address of Alexandra Corbet then advised Nick to memorize it. Once he did, similar to the letter Adalind once left him, the letters shifted and then disappeared.  
Nick gave the excuse to Adalind and his friends that he was looking into a lead for a grimm thing, then headed to the home of Alexandra. She greeted him at the door and told him Sean had called her to let her know a grimm wanted her help.  
“Why don’t you ever leave your house?”  
“I am protected in my home. All of my life has been dedicated to being as strong of a witch as I can be. There are those who would wish to do me harm and take my power, but my home would never let anyone of those beings in. My potions never fail because of my dedication to my craft.”  
“I need to make a hexenbiest stop loving me.” Nick explained.  
“Easy enough to do.”  
“I don’t want her to know she’s taking a potion. And I don’t want her to feel any bad side effects.” Nick warned.  
“No worries. My potion is odorless and tasteless. Slip it into her wine and she will never know. In eight hours time, she will feel nothing for you. She might question how she had once felt affection for you, but she will feel no discomfort and maybe even relief that someone no longer has such a hold over her.”  
The potion took three days to make, giving Nick time to make arrangements.  
It was best for Diana not to be near when Nick gave Adalind the potion, so Sean arranged to take Diana to New York City, with a promise that Adalind could take Diana somewhere for a weekend when she wanted.  
Inward, the half royal smiled at the knowledge that Nick would not be with them.  
Nick asked Monroe and Rosalee to watch Kelly. He explained he needed a night for just Adalind and himself.  
Adalind hated that her children would be away from her, but she was thrilled by the idea of Nick wanting to lavish her with attention.  
Nick did not skip on a single detail. He lit candles, played Adalind’s favorite love songs, bought her favorite flowers and favorite wine, and made her favorite meal.  
He wanted to make the most of the last night he would have with the woman his heart would belong to forever.  
Adalind could tell something was bothering Nick. Heartbreak and sadness turned his beautiful eyes to storm cloud grey.  
She wondered if he was worried about the night not being romantic enough and she tried to assure him that everything was perfect.  
“No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” She told him softly.  
He smiled at her, but the sadness did not leave him.  
When dinner was done, Nick held out his hand and asked Adalind to dance with him. Slowly they swayed together, enjoying how close the other was to them.   
Nick grazed a hand over Adalind’s hair. She smiled serenely and gazed up at him, her eyes filled with love.  
It made Nick’s heart lurch in his chest.  
Before she could question what bothered him, he asked her if she wanted some dessert. She smiled at him tenderly, took him by the hand and lead him to their bedroom. She then let go of his hand and with her magic unfastened her dress. It pooled at her feet as she stood before him.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He praised in a horse whisper.  
Adalind stepped back up to Nick and helped him shed his clothes. Hands and lips brushed along bare skin. Fingertips teased and caressed. When they got to the bed, Nick insisted on kissing every inch of Adalind’s body, slowly. His tongue had to taste her sweet flesh, all of her flesh, one last time.  
By the time Nick was finally inside her, Adalind was crying with delirious ecstasy. She called out his name. And that she loved him.  
He kept the pace at a steady rhythm, perfect for bringing her to orgasm again and again. His own fulfillment he held back as long as he could. He wanted to savor her ever gasp and moan. Wanted to remember what it felt like to have her tighten around him in years to come when he would be alone in his bed and aching for her.  
But even being a grimm, Nick had to succumb to the pleasures offered to him in the body of his hexenbiest. He wrapped his arms around her, pressed his lips to hers. He lost himself completely into her.  
When the flush and high of their love making faded, Adalind snuggled up to him with a smile on her face, blissfully happy with the man she loved.  
Long after she fell asleep, Nick stayed awake, holding her tightly in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes but he didn’t brush them away, needing to just keep touching Adalind for as long as he could.


	12. Stop Loving Me 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all really think I would leave the story like that? As if I could ever do that to my sweet babies.. DailyArtDc is to be fully thanked for this whole story. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, this story takes place three weeks after the events with Zerstorer

Far too soon, the sun began to shine through the windows. Nick braced himself for the inevitable. Adalind would wake up, take one look at him and all of the love she had ever held for him in her eyes would be gone. She would never allow him to touch her again. She might even want to start looking for a new house for just herself and the kids.

Her eyes opened and focused on his face. A serene smile spread across her lips. She stretched herself and moaned, "Good morning."

"Morning," Nick replied, becoming confused. "How are you feeling?"

"Pleasantly sore. Last night was amazing." She reached for him. "You were amazing."

Their lips pressed together. Nick tried to sense if anything had changed, if the passion or affection had lessened. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, trying to sense any hesitation or see if she would distance herself.

But what Adalind did was entwined her own tongue with his. She moaned wantonly, her hands pressed and pulled on his back while her leg moved first over his then wrapped around his hip. It was an obvious message. She wanted him inside her again.

Nick was helpless but to comply. His heart and body demanded he take everything Adalind freely gave him. Even while his head had a thousand questions, his arms wrapped possessively around his hexenbiest.

There was a certainty that he would never be able to consider letting her go again.

The sex was amazing. It was wonderful. It held the same depth of love it always had.

How was that possible?

Adalind was helping Rosalee in the spice shop, smiling constantly. Rosalee said "You know you have been smiling dreamily all day? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Adalind sighed, her smile still in place.

"It is not nothing. Spill." Rosalee demanded.

Adalind relented and said. "Alright, Nick was so wonderful and amazing. He made me the most romantic dinner at home and when we made love,,," Adalind had to take a moment. Her joy overwhelming her. "He was so attentive. He hasn't said those three little words to me yet, but I could feel his love for me in his every kiss and every touch. His hands and lips were all over me. I swear, we must have made love for hours, with him focusing on me and my needs the whole time. And the morning, we made love again! He spent the whole day holding me and kissing me. He barely took his eyes off of 't you think that might mean he loves me?"

Rosalee smiled at the hexenbiest. "I think it's been obvious for some time that Nick loves you. He may have never said it with words. But all of us have seen how deeply he feels for you."

"It was just so strange. All through dinner he had looked like he was fighting back tears. I wondered for a while if he was worried about the night not being perfect. I assured him it was, but he still seemed like he was expecting something bad to happen."

Rosalee suddenly tensed. She asked, "In the morning, before you made love, did Nick seem like he was expecting something from you, then get a look of confusion?"

"Yes? Why?"

The fuchsbau suspected the real reason, but decided to lie to Adalind.

"Just wondering if maybe he was going to tell you how he felt, but changed his mind because he wanted a better moment."

It didn't sound like a suitable explanation, but Adalind didn't push it, instead she went back to organizing the new arrivals.

Rosalee sent Monroe a text message. "We need to have a talk with Nick."

"Why, what did he do?"

"I think he tried to give Adalind a potion to make her stop loving him."

"You said tried, so I'm guessing it didn't work and we're not going to have to deal with a depressed grimm."

"No, no depressed grimm. Maybe confused. Most definitely self sacrificing and an idiot. But Adalind just got done telling me how wonderful Nick is, so I think it's safe to say she is still deeply in love with him."

Nick called Alexandra and asked her why her potion didn't work. She was just as surprised as him. Her spells had never failed. She asked him if he would like to try again, but Nick declined. He couldn't. It had been hard enough trying to do it the first time, but a second time would make the torture unbearable. He would not be able to watch her drink the potion a second time. Not with the hope that it wouldn't work again.

When Adalind picked Diana up from Sean's, she hugged her daughter tightly and asked, "How was your weekend with your dad?"

"It was fun. Dad took me to see Hamilton. Then we went to an ice cream shop that had a sundae that was a thousand dollars! It wasn't as good as the banana splits we make with Nick and Trubel. How was your weekend with Nick?"

Adalind couldn't help but blush. Her daughter's simple question making her remember just how pleasant her alone time with Nick had been.

"It was fun, sweety. Of course I missed you like crazy."

Sean, surprised at the news, asked, "So nothing happened?"

"Like what?" Adalind looked at him suspiciously.

"Dad thought you would stop loving Nick. He told a lady to make Nick a potion for Nick to put in your drink. Nick thought he was protecting you. He is so silly. I knew it wouldn't work. That's why I didn't tell you."

Adalind glared at Sean. A breeze shuffled papers on a nearby table. Then Adalind guided her daughter to her car.

Sean walked to the table and looked at the papers. In the magical script of hexenbiests were all of the words Adalind did not want her children to hear.

Sean gave a heavy sigh. He should have known by now not to interfere with the grimm's life. Even when the grimm asked for his assistance, he still couldn't win.

All of the odd details of the weekend finally become clear to Adalind. She also realized that Rosalee had already likely put the pieces together.

She and the fuchsbau messaged back and forth. Rosalee told Adalind that she and Monroe had already arrived at the fome so they could lecture Nick. Adalind promised to join them very shortly.

Nick wondered if Adalind finding out what he had done would do what the potion didn't; make her stop loving him.

When Adalind arrived, she didn't even look at Nick. She took the kids to their room without saying a word to him. After a few moments she came out, closed the doors and then gave her full attention to him.

"Answer me honestly, did you give me a potion to make me stop loving you?"

Nick nodded.

"Nick, why on earth would you do that?!"

"I can't watch you die." Nick said forcefully. His eyes turning to the darkest blue and trimming in red with tears he was close to shedding. "I would rather know you were with someone else, just as long as you were alive and happy."

"You idiot!" Adalind pounded on his chest, tears in her eyes. "How could I ever be happy with someone else?! No one else has ever made me feel the way that you do!"

The doors to the bedroom opened and Diana walked out. She looked at Nick like she found him silly. "Nick, you and mom are supposed to be together. The only way for mom to stop loving you is if you abandon us. And you would never do that."

That was true. It was why Nick needed a potion. He needed Adalind to walk away because he didn't have the strength to ever do that himself.

"So the potion didn't work because Adalind's love for Nick is too strong? Or Nick is too good for Adalind to stop loving? Or?" Monroe voiced his confusion.

"A potion like that can't work on Nick and mom." Diana said.

"Why not?"

Diana looked expectantly at Nick, like she believed he already knew the answer and should say it out loud.

Adalind, not catching the look her daughter was giving Nick, cupped his face and forced him to look her in the eye. "Don't ever think about doing something like that again. Do you hear me? It's my love for you that has made me a better person. Nothing in my entire life has ever felt as right as being with you."

That's why the potion didn't work. That's why nothing could ever keep he and Adalind apart. Because there was nothing in the entire universe that could be as right as he and Adalind. The grimm and his hexenbiest. Fated to be together since the moment they first laid eyes on one another and their lives changed forever.

Nick realized he needed to stop trying to control things in order to keep his family safe and just appreciate what he had. He also realized he needed to tell Adalind something he had told her before, but she wouldn't remember.

He looked at her, fully open and said, "I love you."

Adalind's breath caught. For a moment she looked at him in wonder. Then she crashed her lips to his.

Their kiss was filled with passion and joy.

Monroe looked at his wife and the little blonde girl. "So,,,Why didn't the potion work?

Diana looked at him. "Because magic can't mess with fate. Or true love." She said matter of factually. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	13. Adalind Makes a Different Choice3

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had a girl’s night out.” Caroline observes. “Adalind, you’re usually busy with that grimm of yours.”  
Adalind and her coworkers were enjoying themselves at a favorite cocktail lounge, and already two drinks in, tongues were loose and the conversation flowing freely.  
“Nick is working late with a case. But trust me, the moment he tells me he’s home, I’ll be off to go ride his dick.”  
“I wish I had a dick to ride.” “Felicia said with a touch of aggravation.  
“What happened to that guy you were seeing? The criminal lawyer?” Caroline asked.  
“Oh, him. One minute man. Barely even bothered with foreplay.”  
“Nick’s partner Hank is single. I could introduce the two of you. Nick says he’s a romantic. So I’m sure he won’t flake on the foreplay.” Adalind informed her friend.  
“Is he looped into the whole grimm / wesen thing?” Felicia asked.  
“Not yet. But I’m sure Nick will have to tell him at some point. He’s had to deal with a lot of cases involving wesen. And Nick is always asking that blutbad friend of his for help. He’s going to need to introduce Hank and Monroe at some point.”  
“It’s so strange, a grimm being friends with a blutbad and a lover to a hexenbiest.” Caroline said.  
“Is he still an animal in bed?” Felicia asked.  
“He’s insatiable.” Adalind replied. “I didn’t know it was possible to have sex so often. Or have so many orgasms.”  
“Ugh, I have never been more jealous of anyone in my life.” Felicia grumbled.  
Adalind smiled smug and proud. She knew what a good thing she had with Nick and she was not ever going to take it for granted.  
Not only was the sex beyond amazing, but Adalind also loved what being with Nick did for her in other areas of her life.  
Sean Renard continuously called her, requesting she do some favor or other for him. Most of the time, she ignored the call. Sometimes she would answer just to have the satisfaction of telling him no. After so long pining for him, it felt wonderful to be able to reject him.  
One evening though, the most delicious opportunity arose. One that was far too good to pass up.  
Nick and Adalind had shared a romantic meal. They had prepared it together. The entire time, Nick had been sneaking touches and caresses. Adalind was guilty of stealing a few, herself. Needless to say, by the time their hunger for food was sated, they hunger for each other was ravenous.  
The grimm had his hexenbiest bent over the table and was thrusting into her with force when she saw his phone’s screen light up with a call from Sean Renard.  
Feeling petty and vindictive, she answered it and moaned. “Nick can’t come to the phone right now. He’s too busy pounding away at my pussy. Oh, Nick! Yes!” She ended the call.  
===============================================  
That was how Sean Renard was informed of the relationship between the hexenbiest who was once his former lover and cohort, and the grimm who was his detective and whom the prince of Portland had hoped to control.  
================================================  
For a very long time, all Renard could do was sit and stare at nothing, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
He had called hoping to strike up a friendship with Nick. Since Adalind seemed completely uninterested in helping him in his quest to get the grimm’s key, Renard had been forced to come up with a new plan.  
He thought building a friendship with Nick would be his path to getting into the grimm’s secrets. He had not counted on Adalind actually becoming involved with the grimm.  
Renard became annoyed with Adalind, and with himself. He had made a false move in underestimating the hexenbiest. He took for granted that she was in love with him and would do anything for him. Obviously, something must have happened.  
Renard could think of only two reasons why Adalind would turn her loyalty to the grimm.  
The first was that grimm’s may have some seductive power wesen had not heard of and that Nick somehow used it on Adalind.  
Renard dismissed that one as soon as he thought of it. Mostly because Nick was too honorable of a man to ever take advantage of a woman like that.  
The second and more believable idea; was that Adalind had somehow discovered he had been sleeping with her mother.  
A hexenbiest scorned was dangerous, unpredictable, and extremely bad for Renard’s pursuit of power.  
Adalind was as intelligent and cunning as she was beautiful. There was a reason why Renard had seduced her to gain her loyalty. He knew she would have been the perfect ally. Especially to someone she loved. She would do anything for the man she loved. Risk anything in order to please him. And with her beauty, power and intelligence, a man could rule the world with her by his side.  
But it seemed that man was not going to be Sean Renard. He highly doubted if Burkhardt wanted to rule. Or have any kind of power, really. It seemed so unfair that someone like Nick Burkhardt would be getting all of the advantages of having Adalind Schade in his life when she would be so much more useful to Sean Renard.  
The prince of Portland decided to find a way to win the hexenbiest back over to his side.  
Sean Renard’s ego was far too large to understand just how impossible that task would be.  
===============================================  
Nick had not been the least bit irritated with Adalind’s little stunt. Instead, he had given her several orgasms at the table, then picked her up, carried her to the couch, given her several orgasms there, then took her to the bedroom where he continued to pleasure her until she passed out. In the morning, he had kissed her tenderly awake, made love to her, helped her clean up afterwards and told her she was the most incredible brilliant woman he had ever known and he looked forward to seeing the captain’s face after the previous night’s phone call.  
“Just be careful.” Adalind warned. “I know him. He’ll probably start to try to drive a wedge between us.”  
“Let him try.”  
A shiver of both fear and arousal went through Adalind had the clear menace in Nick’s voice.  
He held her possessively. “You are the best thing that had ever happened to me. I need you more than I’ve ever needed anything in my entire life. I won’t let you go. Not without a fight.”  
“You won’t have to fight. Not for me.” Adalind told him softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ve never been happier or felt more adored than I do when I’m with you.”  
=========================================================  
Nick called Monroe and requested his help in researching wesen for his current case.  
He didn’t call Adalind because he knew she was having a girl’s night out with her friends and he didn’t want to interrupt her fun, or take the chance of putting her in danger, in case he got a lead and went after the person that night.  
His hexenbiest was so sweet and so devoted to him, she would insist on going with him, and his Adalind was too important to him to risk.  
But Nick did need help with the research, so he bribed Monroe with a bottle of wine and asked him to meet him in the trailer.  
Monroe carried in a folding chair used for outdoor functions.  
“You do know there are plenty of places to sit, right?” Nick asked him with mirth.  
“You do know I can smell that you and your girlfriend had sex on every serface in this place, right?”  
Nick had the decency to look a little sheepish. “We cleaned up.”  
Monroe rolled his eyes. “It’s not just the fluids. The sweat. The pheromones. Heavy breathing. You two must have made love for hours.” The blutbad pointed to the desk. “There’s a strong scent of hexenbiest seeped into the wood.”  
“Adalind was wearing my shirt and reading from a journal, in French, fluently!” Nick defended. It would have taken willpower than no being in the universe possessed to have resisted Nick’s need to take Adalind. And she certainly didn’t complain. Nick remembered fondly her every moan, her every whimper. The way she had begged him to take her harder. Demanded that he claim her.  
Monroe cleared his throat, loudly. “I know what you’re thinking. I can smell you! If you want to do some research, I suggest you put a halt on that train of thought. Unless of course you decided that police work in no longer interesting and you would rather spend the rest of your time with your hexenbiest.”  
Nick took a deep breath and picked up a book, promising himself he would contact Adalind as soon as the case was wrapped up.  
His need for her was a constant thing. And finding out Renard would try to drive a wedge between them in an attempt to gain power made Nick even more possessive of Adalind.  
He trusted her when she told him she wanted only him. But he did not trust Renard not to use dark methods to get what he wanted.  
====================================  
Dark methods were certainly on the list for Sean Renard to use. But given that Adalind was a powerful hexenbiest, and there for had the ability to either block or counteract anything he might do, he thought it best to use them only after exhausting other methods.  
He first decided to try surprising her at her home. A bottle of her favorite wine, a box of her favorite chocolates and a bouquet of her favorite flowers were his weapons in is seduction of the wayward hexenbiest. Renard was certain that his charm and his power were far superior to Nick Burkhardt’s. And all he needed was to apologize for breaking her heart. Tell her he could not stop thinking of her. And kiss her passionately. He was certain that she would fall into his arms, they would have incredible make up sex, and she would go back to be his devoted little witch, willing to do any and everything he asked.  
However, when he went to her home, he discovered she was not there.  
He waited for over an hour for her, but she never showed.  
What he didn’t know, was that Adalind had gotten her emergency bag from her car, one that had a change of clothes, among other things, and had taken a cab to Nick’s apartment. She had missed him desperately and waited there for him.  
Nick had assumed it was too late to call Adalind, and so had decided to just go home after finishing his research in the trailer.  
He thought he would have to make do with a picture of Adalind and his own hand.  
So when he opened his door and saw Adalind, in a black negligee, high heels, stalkings, garter belts and a come hither smile, his elation was too much to contain.  
He was on her in an instant.  
In the morning, he served Adalind breakfast in bed and told her about Monroe knowing they had sex all over the trailer and bringing his own chair to conduct research.  
Adalind giggled. “We do have a habit of christening every surface of whatever place we happened to be in.”  
Nick kissed her and moved his hand over her bare legs, sliding over the silk flesh to her sweet core.  
“I just can’t get enough of you. I need you more than I need air. And when I have you, I want to have you everywhere, to make sure I’ve thoroughly had you.”  
“Oh I’m far from complaining.” She said, pressing her lips to him. “But the poor blutbad might. I’ll make a potion that will remove our scents from any area. So Monroe will be able to be more comfortable.”  
Much later, Adalind got a call.  
“Adalind, you are awesome!” Monroe praised her.  
“Thank you.” She said with a smile, though of course he couldn’t see. “I hate for your friendship with Nick to have been ruined over something that was essentially my fault.”  
“Yeah right. I’m sure Nick is a very willing accomplish. That boy is what we call smitten. And I know you feel the same way about him. A grimm and a hexenbiest, I guess I really can’t be surprised that that much passion is so intense. I just really don’t want to smell it. It makes things pretty awkward when I’m around you guys.”  
Adalind laughed. “I promise to use the potion to at least temper down our scents.”  
It was important to Adalind to stay on the good sides of all of Nick’s friends. She didn’t want to cause any animosity. She had no interest in isolating Nick. That was Sean’s game, not Adalind’s. She wanted to protect Nick from Renard. From anyone who would try to manipulate and control him, really.  
Yes, she had tried with that zaubertrank, but it had not worked the way she had thought and everything was so much better than what she had planned.  
Adalind didn’t want to lose the Nick she was falling in love with. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be surrounded by people who cared about and looked out for him.  
Nick’s friends were also becoming her friends. They saw how happy she made Nick and always greeted her with bright smiles.  
Like the time Nick had messaged her that he couldn’t meet her for lunch because he and Hank had to talk to witnesses.  
Adalind had taken it upon herself to take food for both Nick and his partner, with some extra just in case.  
It turned out to be a great idea. Not only had Nick given her a tight hug and deep kiss after she had placed the box with the items on his desk, but his partner Hank and a man who introduced himself as sergeant Wu gave Adalind big smiles and informed her she was welcome anytime.  
And no, she had not put a single drop of any potion in any items of food. Their gratitude and friendliness was genuine.  
Also genuine was the sour expression on Renard’s face as he stared out at the group from his office.  
The half royal continued to try to reach Adalind and persuade her to rejoin him. He also tried to become more friendly with Nick. But both quests were not going well.  
He needed them both on his side if he were to overthrow his family. He especially needed Nick’s family’s treasures. The key Renard was certain the grimm had would put him in good standing with the royals. Possibly, it may even help him eventually become more powerful than them.  
Nick and Adalind being completely devoted to each other and not to Renard did not fare well for the half zauberbiest’s plans.  
Nick wasn’t vulnerable if he had Adalind by his side. Adalind would do nothing for Renard if it meant hurting and possibly losing Nick.  
Adjusting his plan, Renard figured that his best bet was to charm Adalind into returning to him, but still carry on an affair with Burkhardt and manipulate the grimm into doing the Portland Prince’s bidding.  
But he continued to hit snags.  
Like when he discovered winning Adalind’s heart again was going to be very difficult.  
This discovery was made when he decided to pop round to her home. If she was alone than he would use his charms on her. If Burkhardt was there than he would watch them and look for any weaknesses in their relationship.  
He should have left when he saw Burkhardt’s vehicle parked in front of her house.  
=======================================================  
Nick and Adalind were sitting on her couch, watching television when out of the corner of her eye, Adalind spotted Renard’s unmistakable frame pass by her window.  
Feeling a bit petty and vindictive, she changed her demeanor and body language.  
She cuddled closer to Nick, kissed him on his neck and along the side of his face and said in a needy voice, “I want to suck you. I want your cock in my mouth. I need to taste you.”  
Nick first looked at her wide eyed, but quickly adjusted himself to allow her access to his manhood.  
Adalind controlled her gag reflex and swallowed his entire member. As she moved her head up and down, she could feel the organ sliding along her throat the way it normally slid along her walls.  
She made as many sounds as loud as she could, knowing the vibrations would add to Nick’s pleasure and knowing that Renard would hear everything.  
She was really pleased Nick was not silent. He was very vocal about how good she was and made him feel.  
“You’re amazing baby!” He shouted.  
He tried to warn her when he was close, but she stayed where she was and he erupted into her mouth. She greedily swallowed every drop of him.  
When she released him with a pop, he pulled her up and slammed his lips to hers, uncaring that traces of him still lingered.  
“I want my mouth on all of you.” Nick growled. “I need you.”  
Clothes were removed and they pressed their bodies together. Adalind spared a moment to wonder if Sean was still out there, but she found she really didn’t care and focused all of her attention to what Nick was doing to her.  
==============================================  
Unfortunately for Renard, he was still looking. He just couldn’t seem to make himself move. The sight of the grimm and the hexenbiest together shocking him to the point of paralysis.  
He knew the two of them were intimate. But it had never occurred to him just how passionate they were for one another.  
Adalind’s cry of bliss shot right through Renard. Her face was contorted in pure ecstasy.  
It was far too obvious she wasn’t faking.  
And he couldn’t remember a single moment when being intimate with her that he ever made her look or sound like that.


	14. Tribute

“A gift for the grimm.”  
Nicholas had been summoned to a village that had wesen that were far too dangerous for the locals to handle.  
It seemed that the people of the village had decided to thank him with a gift.  
He had every intention of assuring them that no gift was needed. That he just wanted to rest a while and be on his way to the next location. But when he saw what the tribute was, he forgot how to speak.  
“This is Adalind. A hexenbiest. She offers herself of her own free will and will make for you a lovely bride. Her gift of healing will be of aid to you when you are wounded. Her knowledge will be useful when dealing with dangerous wesen. And when the night comes and it is time for rest, she will provide for you warm and pleasant moments.”  
The part of him that was a good and honorable man demanded that he decline such an offer. That it was wrong to treat a woman as if she were a little more than an object.  
But that primal part of him growled at the thought of rejecting such a beauty. It recognized a perfect mate when he saw her.  
So the honorable man and the primal creature made a deal, the tribute would be accepted, she would be made a wife, and she was to be worshipped for the rest of their days. It will be assured that she will enter the marriage bed of her own free will. That her body would only be claimed if she consented.  
“Does the tribute meet with your approval?” The wesen male asked.  
“Very much.” Nick answered, never taking his eyes away from the maiden. “But I need to be sure I meet with the ladies approval.”  
“You do.” She answered in a soft voice and a bright smile.  
The wesen male took his leave, and the Grimm and his tribute were left alone to consummate their new union.  
“Do you consent?” Nicholas asked, removing the veil from her head.  
“Yes.” Adalind answered on a breath.  
“Do you consent?” Nicholas asked, untying the lacing that bound up her dress.  
“Yes.” Adalind answered. She looked into his eyes as her gown pooled at her feet.  
He laid her on the bed. He kissed every part of her. He took his time, paying attention to every inch of her skin.  
When his head settled between her thighs, he slid his tongue over the silky flesh, then whispered, his breath causing delicious sensations, “Do you consent.”  
“Yes.” She gasped and arched her back as his mouth descended on her intimate petals. Her hands could not decide where they wanted to be, sometimes gripping his head, then in a second gripping the blankets. Even gripping at her own body and onto the bedpost above her head.  
He focused completely on stroking her little bud with his tongue and listening to   
the intoxicating noises she made.  
Only when her back arched and she cried out, her woman’s virtue flooded with her nectar, was he certain she was properly prepared for his taking.  
He positioned his member at her entrance. She could see how erect and throbbing it was. But he stilled, looked into her eyes and asked, “Do you consent?”  
“Yes.” She answered. And at long last he entered her body. He moved slowly. Taking great care in his taking of her. He gave her time to adjust to his invasion of her body.  
She could feel his thick and impressive length stretching her. Every inch of her canal was filled to the point there was a burn, but a pleasant one.  
She sighed softly. Her hands fluttered along his back as his member caressed her tunnel.  
His lips brushed all over her face, neck and shoulders.  
Nick kept his pace slow and steady, making his taking of her as gentle and tender as possible. His new bride deserved to be worshiped. He wanted to ensure she would always enter their marriage bed with a smile. He needed a bride who would reach for him in the darkest and coldest of nights, when the monsters were slain and he felt he had battled hell itself, and when the innocents he could not save haunted him, he needed his angel to wrap her arms around him and surrender her body to him to give comfort. The only way to ensure that, was to treat her as a precious treasure and show her he was a good man worthy of her.  
Those lovely little noises spilling from her lips were indication he was succeeding.  
“Every night, please.” She begged with a whimper. “We have to do this every night. It’s good. Feels so very good.”  
“For as long as my lady consents.” Nick promised his new bride.  
“Yes!” Adalind cried out. A wave of sweet bliss crashing over her. “Always yes!”  
He kissed her deeply. His heart already belonged to this woman completely. He refused to question how or why, he simply surrendered it to her.  
He continued to pump inside her until her walls were milking his member a second time, then he allowed himself to let go and release. He spilled his seed along her thighs, the scent would linger and tell all wesen she had been claimed. This hexenbiest was the bride of a grimm. Any who would try to take her away from him would pay dearly.  
===================================================  
When morning came, Adalind woke first. Se heated water and cleaned herself up. Then she went about preparing the morning meal for her new husband.  
Smiling to herself, she thought of how she came about becoming tribute to the grimm.  
It started with her former betrothed betraying her. Sean had been seen keeping far too intimate company with other women.  
Heartbroken, Adalind had gone to a fellow hexenbiest who had a powerful gift of sight. Whatever she read in the cards always came to pass.  
Henrietta told Adalind that the grimm would make a much better husband then Sean ever could. The grimm would be loyal and devoted. He would always treat Adalind as his most cherished one. For as long as Adalind were to be faithful and loving to him, the grimm would go through hell itself to ensure her happiness.  
The seer also told Adalind how best to offer herself to the grimm.  
Henrietta and Adalind approached the town council and told them that Henrietta saw the grimm would require a gift as well as payment for his services. After all, he had killed no less than five very dangerous wesen, surely he deserved some appreciation. Henrietta also saw Adalind as that gift that would be very well received. Then Adalind assured the council that she offered herself freely to become tribute.  
Both Sean and her mother were very angry and demanded the council end this foolishness and simply give the grimm the money originally promised.  
But the council had always listened to Henrietta’s visions. Never once had they been wrong. So Adalind was thanked for her sacrifice and a council member escorted her to the cottage the grimm was given while he was conducting his business.  
The very first moment seeing the grimm, Nick, Adalind wanted to shout out with joy. He was a beautiful man. And then when he touched her, the way he touched her, Adalind was certain that the fates had surely blessed her.  
It was obvious he possessed great strength, but he had been so tender with her. He had taken her to euphoria. Been the most giving of lovers. If that first night was any indication, Adalind’s life as the wife of Nicholas would be very pleasant indeed.  
She thought of what to send Henrietta as thanks for her aid.  
Lost in her thoughts with a blissful smile on her face, she didn’t hear her husband stir.  
Nick awoke, panicked for a moment when he found the side of the bed empty, but when he looked and saw his blonde beauty, his heart soared with joy once more.  
Walked to her and laughed with her when he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his head in her hair and juncture of her neck.  
“Are you hungry, my husband?”  
“Ravenous, my wife.” He moved his hands over her body and then turned her around and kissed her passionately to let her know it was not food he was interested in.  
As he scooped her up and carried her back to bed, each sent a thanks to the fates for Adalind becoming Nick’s tribute.


	15. Adalind Makes a Different Choice4

“Four hours, Catherine! The two of them were tangled up together for four hours. And that was after he had his head between her legs for at least twenty minutes. Did I mention the fact that he put his mouth all over her body?! You would think she had been covered in chocolate, the way he was licking her all over! Lets not forget how he picked her up and re positioned her so he could take her at a different angle. I didn’t know your daughter was that limber. And then, when they were finally finished, Adalind was passed out. So Nick, not looking at all tired and with a very smug expression on his face, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Like he had done it several times before!”  
“Did you stand outside her window for four hours? That’s insane.” Catherine deadpanned.  
“No, I did not stand outside her window the whole time.” Sean responded with annoyance. “I stuck a miniature camera in the corner of the window and it sent the video to my cell phone. But we’re getting off topic. Adalind is involved with a grimm and has completely turned her back on me and the plan!”  
Sean Renard didn’t mention the reason he suspected Adalind had gone over to team grimm. That Adalind had discovered he and Catherine had been having an affair.  
“To be fair, if this grimm is able to perform for several hours and make her pass out from pleasure, we can’t really blame her for wanting to be loyal to him. Good dick can be really hard to come by. Super dick is impossible to find.”  
“But that’s the problem. How is he able to out sex a beister. That kind of stamina is impossible. And if he can outlast a hexenbiest in sex, than what does that say about his skills in battle. That kind of strength and stamina does not bode well for anyone considered an enemy.”  
Catherine had to agree. If this grimm, NIck Burkhardt could make her daughter turn her back on someone like Sean Renard, than he was capable of doing many impossible things.  
Maybe even taking down the royals all on his own.  
Catherine didn’t express it out loud to Sean, but she wondered if she should encourage her daughter to keep the grimm and teach her to persuade him to help the mother and daughter gain power.  
And since seducing Sean had ensured being included in the quest for power, why shouldn’t seducing Nick also work.  
Playing both sides would ensure her a place on the winning team.  
Plus, she really wanted to know what it was like to experience some grimm dick.  
Catherine greatly underestimated her daughter and the bond she had with the grimm. She also overestimated Adalind’s affection for her and what she was willing to put up with.  
====================================================  
Catherine showed up at her daughter’s home without bothering to call first. She hoped to catch her with the grimm. Wanting to meet him and see for herself what he was like.  
She thought Nick Burkhardt was certainly pleasing to look at. But he didn;t really seem all that imposing and powerful.  
Then again, Catherine knew appearances could be very deceiving.  
“Nick, this is my mother.” Adalind said, motioning from the grimm to the older hexenbiest.  
“It’s nice to meet you. You have an amazing daughter. You must be very proud of her.”  
“Of course. She does take so much after me.” Catherine returned, trying to convey to the grimm that anything the daughter did, the mother could do better because she had more knowledge and experience.  
The older hexenbiest discreetly used her magic to influence the grimm and his hormones, making his mind and libido believe she was someone he deeply desired.  
But the message and the magic seemed to have gotten lost in translation, because Nick simply looked at Adalind, total love and adoration in his eyes.  
Catherine realized she would need to get the grimm alone in order to use the full effect of her magic, or else her daughter would know.  
Adalind would tolerate a lot of things from her, but stealing her boyfriend was not one of them.  
Of course Catherine didn’t know Adalind knew about her affair with Sean Renard and was already very distrustful of her. Or that her daughter’s affection for her was nearly non existent.  
===================================================  
“Did you really think calling my mother would make me go back to you!” Adalind shouted at Renard through the telephone.  
“I thought maybe she could talk some sense into you and convince you to return to your own kind.” Renard defended. “It’s unnatural for a grimm and a hexenbiest to be in a relationship.”  
“My kind! You mean like you and my mother, who have been having an affair behind my back for god knows how long? And speaking of my mother and unnatural relationships, you should know she tried flirting with my grimm. I say tried, because Nick turned her down flat. He barely even acknowledged her. So maybe you should have told her that hexenbiests and grimms don’t belong together.”  
Sean stood motionless for a moment at the news. Getting confirmation that Adalind indeed knew about his affair with her mother was very little help. Especially since it came with the knowledge that Catherine only seemed to care about her own agenda and held no loyalty to anyone. Adding on to the fact that once again Nick Burkhardt proved himself to be a better man than Sean Renard, the Portland Prince realized just how massively his plan had backfired.  
Attempting to clean up the mess he made, Sean poured all of the sweet sincerity in his voice.  
“Adalind, I’m sorry. I know I was a fool. I..”  
“Save it, Sean.” Adalind interrupted. She knew full well the man was a masterful manipulator. She was not about to fall for his charm. Knowing full well it was nothing but a facade. “Keep trying to interfere with mine or Nick’s life and you’ll find out just how bad I can be.”  
Without bothering to wait for a reply, Adalind hung up the phone.  
Renard decided to cease all further attempts in gaining Nick and Adalind’s support until he had gained enough information that would help him.  
He also decided it was best to end all of his relationships with Catherine. Both professional and personal.  
=================================================================  
Catherine wanted to destroy everything in her hotel suite. How dare that grimm turn her down.  
She had “accidentally” ran into him while he and his partner were out working a case. She had told him she wanted his help in looking for a gift for Adalind. Nick had jumped at the chance to do something nice for her daughter.  
Catherine had lead him to a boutique that sold various ladies apparel. However, her plan started to go downhill when Nick failed to pick up on ant of the hints that she was flirting with him. Or respond to the seduction magic she was using all of her energy toward him.  
At the boutique, Nick pointed out a blue dress he swore would look great on Adalind.  
Catherine informed him that she had the same body she did before she had Adalind.  
Nick hadn’t seemed to hear her. He was too busy fitting his hands around the dress to see if it was his girlfriend’s size.  
When Catherine dropped that she was an expert at yoga, Nick’s response was to say with a secret grin on his face, “Must be where Adalind gets it from.”  
Having enough, Catherine placed her hand on Nick’s neck, attempting to send magical pheromones strait into him.  
Adalind had come into the boutique at that moment and Nick immediately shrugged Catherine’s hand off and went to Adalind. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He then pulled her to the blue dress from earlier and asked her to try it on. Which she had. Not only did Nick profess her to be the most beautiful woman in the world, but he also insisted on slipping shoes that went with the dress on her feet.  
Adalind shot her mother a smug smile, then she and Nick paid for the items and left the shop together. Leaving behind an irate Catherine.  
But she was nothing if not resourceful. There were ways of making men her slaves. Catherine had made a zaubertrank enough times to be able to do it from memory. It was really a matter of obtaining all of the ingredients. The hardest one of course being Nick’s blood.  
But that was easily solved by the annual blood drive that Nick always participated in and using a potion to transform herself into looking like one of the young helpers.  
The next step was to slip it into some food only Nick would eat. Catherine suspected that Nick shared everything, especially with her daughter. Adalind would warn Nick about eating anything her mother had prepared, so baking was out of the question.  
Luckily, due to using a skeleton key, Catherine was able to get into Nick’s apartment, where she saw raw tomatoes. Adalind was allergic, so she wouldn’t be touching them. Catherine was sure Nick was not the sort to make his guests sandwiches. He was more likely to order from a take out place. So Catherine injected the produce with the potion.  
When Nick got home from work, he did make himself a sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes. Fifteen minutes later, he was throwing it all back up in his toilet.  
Feeling nauseous and in pain, he called Adalind. “Baby, I don’t think I’ll be able to see you tonight.” He really wanted to see her, but he was certain he was not going to be much fun to be around. And he wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with him when he was sick.  
But Adalind surprised him by saying, “Give me an hour to gather some things and I’ll be right over there.”  
Even though his body felt miserable, his heart felt like it was soaring. To have his hexenbiest still want to be with him when he was unable to fully give her the attention he knew she deserved meant the world to him.  
He brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed into a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt. He felt too warm to cover up completely. He then laid on his couch as he waited for his hexenbiest to come.  
Nick had given Adalind a key to his place, so she was able to let herself in.  
It was strange, but he swore she had never looked more beautiful then she did as she entered his apartment. Every single part of him yearned to have her close to him.  
“Hey baby.” Adalind greeted him in a soft sweet voice. Nick wondered if it had always sounded so angelic.  
She first kissed him gently on his forehead, them she fetched a washcloth and dampened it in cold water.  
She placed the cold compress on his forehead, kissed him on his chin, and then went to the kitchen to prepare the soup she was sure would ease his nausea.  
That’s when Adalind noticed the half eaten sandwich and the rest of the tomatoes Nick had sliced.  
Something about it didn’t seem right. Adalind didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so she first made sure the ham was still safe to eat.  
It was brand new.  
So the hexenbiest examined the tomato slices. Sure enough, they had been injected with a potion. Probably a zaubertrank, if she was not mistaken.  
Adalind just knew her mother was the one responsible.  
Making sure Nick had his eyes closed and was resting, Adalind woged, used her powers to wither and turn the tomatoes to dust, did the same for the rest of Nick’s sandwich and washed it all down his drain.  
Adalind would make sure her mother paid. But that would wait. Nick needed her at the moment and he would always come first.  
While his soup heated on the stove, she changed into a cotton nightgown.  
Soon they were both sitting on his couch, cuddled together.  
Nick seemed uninterested in eating and much more interested in Adalind. While she was never opposed to receiving his attention, for her own peace of mind, she really wanted him to get something in his stomach.  
So she did the most logical thing she could think of; promise she would give him a kiss after each spoonful of soup he consumed.  
It worked. And once the whole bowl had been consumed, she allowed him to touch her all he wanted in any way he wanted.  
Nick wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips all over her face.  
He whispered her name like a prayer. “Adalind. I need you.”  
“You should rest.” She tried to command him, but it fell short. Partly because she tilted her head to the side so he could trail kisses down her neck and partly because of the breathy sigh that escaped her lips as his hands slipped under her nightdress and over her body.  
“I don’t need rest. I need you.” He proclaimed. “You’re so soft. So beautiful.” He pulled away to look her in the eye, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”  
Adalind’s breath caught. To actually hear the words meant more to her than she had ever believed.  
“I love you too Nick.”  
And she did, with all of her heart. Nick gave her all of the affection and all of the attention she had ever needed in her life. How could she not be completely head over heels in love with him.


	16. Adalind Makes a Different Choice5

“Well, well, well, somebody’s being awful careful walking today.” Caroline remarked with a knowing grin.  
Adalind simply gave her friend a side glance and a smile as she continued to move slowly to her office.  
It hadn’t taken long for Nick to feel much better from his zaubertrank poisoning once he had consumed Adalind’s soup.  
After confessing their love for one another, things took a turn for the hot, steamy and passionate.  
Adalind still had no clue how or when they had gone from the couch to Nick’s bed. She knew they had sex on the couch because she remembered her legs being spread so that one hung off the edge, her foot touching the floor, and the other rested on top of the back part of the couch. Her hands had been above her head, holding onto the arm of the couch. Nick’s hands had been covering hers and he had been kissing her as he thrust into her.  
She knew their arms wrapped around each other at some point, but they had still continued to move together.  
There was a long period where Adalind could remember nothing but all consuming euphoria. Then, a part of her registered she was on a bed, belly down. Nick’s thumb was inside her wet core and his fingers were playing with her clit. His mouth was busy with her ass. She knew that because of the marks on her cheeks.  
Nick had more than a few marks on his body, so Adalind knew she had given as good as she got.  
Though Adalind thought it was a little unfair the grimm had zero trouble walking around. When they had kissed and parted ways for their respective jobs, Nick had practically strutted to his vehicle. While Adalind had to focus to make her legs carry her from one place to another.  
“We are definitely spending the night at my place tonight.” Adalind messaged Nick. “I need a hot bath, a full body massage and slow soft kisses that lead to gentle love making in a comfortable bed with lots of pillows and two thousand thread count sheets.”  
Adalind had no interest in foregoing sex with Nick for even a single night. She just thought it best to keep their marathon sex to the tame stuff until her body was ready to go wild again.  
“Anything for you, my angel.” Nick replied.  
With being kept occupied by Nick all night, Adalind had yet to think of a way to get revenge on her mother for giving Nick a zaubertrank.  
It may have failed, backfired fantastically in fact, but that was little comfort to Adalind. Her grimm had gotten sick and her mother had tried to take him away from Adalind.  
It wasn’t enough that she had been with Sean, Catherine still felt the need to take another man from her daughter.  
Adalind was not about to let this offence go unpunished.  
=====================================================  
“Well, well, well, looks like somebody had a really good night last night.” Wu commented when Nick entered his precincts bullpen with a far too pleased grin on his face.  
“Let me guess, you saw Adalind last night.”  
“Not exactly a difficult guess.” Wu informed Hank.  
When Nick’s wide grin returned a little later after his phone had signaled a message, Hank and Wu looked at each other and said simultaneously, “He’s seeing Adalind again tonight.”  
“She wants me to give her a full body massage.” Nick told them.  
“The fact that you look so happy to be giving someone a massage clearly shows how gone you are. Please tell me you’ve said the L word to her.”  
“We said it to each other last night.” Nick informed the sergeant. “Something I ate really messed with me. She came over without me asking her to, made me soup and took care of me. Just having her there made me feel better.”  
“Meanwhile, I’m spending most nights alone with me cat.” Wu grumbled and walked off.  
A few hours later, Hank looked up from the witness statement he had been reading and said, “Hey, isn’t that your girlfriend's mother?”  
Nick looked up and sure enough, Catherine Schade was walking into the precincts bullpen.  
A sudden strong wave of nausea came over the grimm. But he took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to risk offending Adalind’s mom. He didn’t think Adalind would be too happy if her mother told her Nick had ran to the bathroom as soon as he saw her walk to him.  
Even though the queasy feeling in his stomach got worse as the older hexenbiest drew near, Nick plastered on a friendly smile and stood up to greet her.  
“Nick, how are you? I was hoping we could have lunch together. My treat.” Catherine offered brightly. So certain her potion had worked and that the grimm would be desperate to be with her. And would jump at the chance to spend time with her.  
Unfortunately, she chose to lean in and kiss Nick on his cheek. He found it impossible to hold down his nausea and vomited all over her and her very expensive outfit.  
A deep throaty laugh was heard and every eye turned to see Sean Renard, highly respected Captain, red faced and doing a terrible job at holding in his amusement at the situation.  
Catherine, however, was very far from amused. She screamed, cursing Nick out in several languages and headed to the restrooms to clean herself up.  
The moment she was gone, Nick found he felt a lot better. He checked himself over and was both impressed and puzzled on how he hadn’t gotten any of the mess on himself.  
Still, he went to the men’s room to make sure and wash his mouth out. He could her Catherine screeching in the ladies room next door.  
He felt bad and knew he should offer to get her clothes dry cleaned, but thought it was best to talk to her once she calmed down.  
He really hoped this wouldn’t ruin his plans with Adalind for that evening.   
When he was sure he was presentable. Nick downed a cup of coffee and headed back to his desk, where he saw Hank and Wu talking into his cellphone.  
“Nick threw up all over your mom. He seems alright, but your mother is still in the ladies room, screaming.”  
Nick grabbed the phone and said hurriedly, “Please don’t be mad at me. I swear I didn’t mean too.”  
“I’m not mad at you, baby. I love you. I was just worried about you when your friends called me and said you threw up. Do you need me to get you anything?” Adalind said with love and affection.  
Secretly, she was cheering and laughing over the news that Nick had thrown up on her mother. No doubt Catherine believed her potion had worked and that Nick would be falling over himself to please her.  
Adalind was ecstatic that her sweet beloved had gotten a little payback for her. Oh, she believed her mother still deserved to suffer, but this little event made the matter less pressing.  
Adalind sent a text to Catherine’s phone. “When you give someone a zaubertrank, make sure they’re not protected by a hexenbiest who loves them.”  
It was well known in beister communities that a hexenbiest in love was able to use that love to boost potions and magic that protected their loved ones. Often making them more powerful than most other beisters.  
Catherine glared at her phone, but chose not to reply. There was really nothing she could say. It was obvious her daughter knew of her manipulation and had taken precautions. Catherine realized she had lost her daughter’s love and devotion. That Adalind most likely knew of her affair with Renard and had turned her back on the plan to gain Sean the throne.  
Catherine sighed, doing her best not to break something. She hated losing. Really hated losing to someone she had always thought lesser than her. The fact that her daughter had proven to be more cunning left Catherine feeling sick. But at the moment, there was nothing she could do or she could end up making things worse for herself.  
When she walked out of the bathroom Sean Renard was waiting.  
“I suggest you stop trying to be in Nick’s presence. Or you could end up ruining more clothes.”  
Catherine shot him a death glare and stalked off, out of the building, trying not to be seen by anybody. Especially her daughter’s boyfriend.  
========================================  
Despite how sweet Adalind had been on the phone, Nick was still a little worried about her being annoyed with him. That she might tell him to stay at his place that night. Or at least, be less affectionate with him.  
But there was no message for him to stay at his place. And when he entered her home, there was a trail of rose petals leading to her bathroom.  
His breath caught at seeing her in the tub, surrounded by white foam. The strawberry bubble bath he had purchased for her filling the room with a sweet scent.  
He quickly stripped out of his clothes and carefully got onto the tub with her, trying to to splash any of the water.  
Nick then pulled Adalind into his arms and placed gentle kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.  
He slowly roamed his hands all over her body, massaging away any aches.  
A contented sigh escaped her lips. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day. Been dreaming of being in your arms. Your hands and lips all over me.”  
“I wish my place had a decent bathtub. So I could have treated you to your after sex ritual. I hated seeing you uncomfortable.”  
Usually, the couple stayed at Adalind’s place. Mostly due to Nick sometimes getting a call at all hours. He didn’t want to make Adalind feel the need to leave too if he had to go.  
When they had their Olympic level love making, Nick would always draw Adalind a hot bath and caress her body to soothe away any ache that could occur. It’s why he had purchased her the bubble bath. She loved strawberries and Nick knew the scent would help relax her further.  
Usually, when they had sex in his apartment or the trailer, places where a hot soak would be impossible, Nick wasn't quite so aggressive or demanding.  
But last night had been different. It was like a part of him had to reclaim his hexenbiest again. Just like he had done their first night. He couldn’t hold himself back. And each cry of bliss from Adalind spurred Nick on to give her more, until she had passed out from all of her orgasms.  
“Trust me. I wasn’t really complaining. Any night with you is worth the soreness.” She kissed his lips, then rested her head on his chest as he massaged her back.  
They stayed like that until the water began to get too cool, then they let the water out, rinsed and dried off and Nick carried Adalind to her bed.  
He left her just long enough to get the things for a cheese fondue. During that time, Adalind thought about what they had said in the tub. She also thought about how Sean and Catherine, or anyone who had a grudge against Nick and/or Adalind, might try to harm the grimm.  
“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Nick asked when he came back and set the food on the bed.  
“Us. Living together.”  
Nick looked at her with surprise and before Adalind could say anything else, crashed his lips to hers.  
Needless to say, he liked that idea very much.


End file.
